Destinies Intertwined
by Jadej.j
Summary: Fate has destined to bring the lives of six people together. A pharaoh, a high priest, a healer, an orphan, a street kid, and a thief. Together they will change the world, for better or for worse. Yaoi!!! YAOI in this new chapter!!!
1. Default Chapter

Jadej.j: Another fic done by Wingzero and I.  
  
Wingzero: ^-^ Yup. We hope you enjoy this fic set in ancient Egypt.  
  
DS: Why should they? You're writing it.  
  
Wingzero: *thwacks DS with her frying pan of death* My yami doesn't know when to keep her big mouth shut.  
  
DS: @_@ Medic.  
  
Jadej.j: ...... We do not whatsoever own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Destinies Intertwined: When Light Meets Dark  
  
Fate has a strange way of bringing the most unlikely people together, when they least expect it. A lonely pharaoh will meet an orphan. Together, they will balance each other's lives. A healer will befriend a notorious thief. Their relationship will blossom through trials. A high priest will finally find his match in a street kid. They will discover they have more in common than they know. An outsider will become friends with a strange group.  
  
Yugi wandered around his grandfather's shop, fixing this or cleaning that. He wanted to help in any way that he can.  
  
"Yugi, can you get some food for tonight dinner." The old man smiled at his grandson.  
  
"Sure thing grandpa," Yugi said as he approached his elder. "What do you need?"  
  
"Some fruit and vegetables." He gave Yugi some money.  
  
"Okay," Yugi took the money and hurried out the store. He wanted to purchase the produce before it became dark. The little tri-color haired boy heard rumors of bandits and slavers roaming the streets at night. He absolutely didn't want to be caught by either of them.  
  
Jou was walking down the street. He was nursing a black eye. Dame his father. Why did the old man drink too much?  
  
Yugi practically ran all the way to the market place, where he hastily selected the vegetables and fruit, which his grandfather liked. Occasionally, he would glance over his shoulder to see if someone was watching him. 'I must be imagining things.' He went searching for the last item.  
  
Jou picked up some cook food. He didn't like the feel he was getting tonight. His head hurt and he had double vision.  
  
Yugi finally found what he was looking for. He passed a blonde who was picking up some ready made food. Suddenly, a hand grabbed him, causing him to drop his bags. He yelled at the top of his lungs for help, which he silently prayed for.  
  
Jou dropped his meal and turn to see who shout out for help. He saw the small boy and a man who had that boy by the waist. "Hey let go of him." He jumped the pair.  
  
The attacker had flung Yugi as he prepared to combat this blonde. He didn't know why this boy would be interfering. 'Maybe we can add him to our collection.' With a quick motion, the two started to fight.  
  
Jou looked at the small boy. "RUN!!!" Jou then tried to slam his fist into the man's stomach.  
  
Yugi unfortunately had the wind knocked out of him. He tried to regain his breath. While the younger boy was occupied, the attacker managed to block Jou's punch and tried to pin the blonde down.  
  
Jou bit down on the man's arm. "RUN...By RA...RUN!!!" He shouted again at the small boy.  
  
The attacker screamed and threw his weight against the blonde. Yugi glanced up and nodded his head before disappearing to get help.  
  
Jou's head was spinning. 'Dame I'm going to get it now.' His lungs screamed for air.  
  
Unfortunately, the attacker had an accomplice lurking somewhere. The accomplice had seen Yugi run away from his partner and instantly grabbed the boy. He then hauled Yugi, who was kicking and screaming, back to where the first attacker had been. The first attacker pinned Jou to a nearby wall.  
  
Jou's honey eyes rolled back. "Anubis will have your souls..." He then blacked out.  
  
"What should we do with them boss?" His accomplice asked.  
  
"We'll head towards the capital and see if we can sell them there," the man said. "Surely, there might be an official who would want them or even royalty." With that the two left the small city and headed towards their camp. They had restrained both of their captives along with their other slaves.  
  
Jou coughed and shook his blond hair head. "Ah..."  
  
Yugi noticed his rescuer was awake or at least the blonde attempted to rescue him. "Are you okay?"  
  
"My head hurts more?" Honey eyes blinked. "Did you run?" He coughed again.  
  
Yugi glanced down. "I did run, but............. I got caught by someone else, but thank you for trying to rescue me. My name is Yugi by the way."  
  
"Jonouchi..." He raised his hand and touched his face. "Well my old man will not care about me any ways..."  
  
"I'm sorry," Yugi apologized. "My grandpa must be worried sick about me." He absent mindedly started to pick on his bindings.  
  
"It must be nice to have some worry about you. By the way just call me Jou."  
  
"Okay, I wonder what they're going to do with us," Yugi said thoughtfully.  
  
Jou sighed and his head dropped. "Yugi...we are about to become slaves..."  
  
Amethyst eyes started to become watery. "Slaves?" He didn't want to become someone's property after hearing several horror stories from his friends.  
  
Jou slowly nodded. "Ya slaves...if we are lucky we stick together..." He rubbed Yugi's shoulder.  
  
Yugi couldn't take it anymore. He started crying his heart out. "I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die." A friend of his told him that one time a slave of a very rich and powerful official had crossed the line. That slave was immediately executed but not before he was tortured.  
  
"Do you think any one want to become a slave...." Jou pulled Yugi into his arms. "Don't worry Yugi I look after you." He rock the small boy.  
  
Teary violet eyes looked up. "You will?" He leaned into Jou's caring embrace.  
  
"I promise." He patted Yugi's head. "Don't worry you seem to young...to be..." Jou didn't want to say what was on his mind right at that moment. "Any ways when we are being sold we tell them we need to be together..."  
  
"Thank you," Yugi said gratefully. "I guess it won't be that bad as long as we have each other." He sighed as he looked over at the other slaves, who were currently sleeping. Then he cutely yawned.  
  
"Night Yugi." He patted Yugi's head again.  
  
Yugi leaned closer towards Jou, because strange as he sounds he felt safe around this older boy. He closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep.  
  
Jou let out another breath. 'Poor kid...he has no idea what these monsters want...' He yawned and fell a sleep.  
  
The next morning Yugi was abruptly picked up and thrown into the back of the wagon, where he yelped very loudly as he hit the wood.  
  
Jou was thrown in after Yugi. "Anubis will have your souls..." He cursed out.  
  
Yugi squirmed his way to Jou as best as he could, considering the bonds. "Jou?"  
  
"Still alive and kicking Yugi." Jou moved towards Yugi. "You okay?"  
  
"A little banged up but I'm okay," Yugi said before being thrown backwards as the slavers had started their journey. "Ow!"  
  
Jou quickly took hold of Yugi. He uses his body as a shield. "It's going to be a bumpy ride."  
  
"Okay," Yugi said.  
  
For the next few days, the slavers drove the wagons to the capital city. They gave the slaves barely enough food and water. Since they didn't want any of their merchandise to die, they were allowed to ride in the wagons, but if they caused any trouble, they were immediately punished.  
  
Jou and Yugi talked about their lives and families. They soon became best of friends and leaned to trust each other. Jou protected Yugi from the larger slaves, who took an interest in him. To Yugi, the blonde was like an older brother, someone he can depend on.  
  
Yugi glanced out of the wagon to find the pharaoh's palace. "Wow, Jou look at this."  
  
"Well it seems we going to be sold the best around. That the pharaoh's home." Jou had been to the capital once in his life.  
  
Yugi was busy taking in the sight. "The pharaoh. I wonder what he's like, though I heard he was a cold man."  
  
"Don't know Yugi. I was just a little guy when I was here last." Jou stood up as the wagon stopped.  
  
"Oh okay," Yugi's eyes scanned the area, when suddenly he was yanked by rough hands. He yelped very loudly.  
  
"Stop that we come along quietly..." Jou glared at the man.  
  
The man ignored the blonde as he roughly yanked the whimpering boy towards the slave auction area. Yugi pleaded for the man to let go of his death grip, but he could care less.  
  
Jou quickly followed. He then kicked the man in the leg. "Come on Yugi let's go. We stick together. Let's hope we get bought by the same master." Jou pull Yugi into the auction area.  
  
Yugi looked at Jou thankfully. He rubbed his arm gingerly as they walked towards the area. The man growled at them and unleashed some colorful words, before heading after them to make sure they don't escape.  
  
In the meantime, Seto was having a hard time with the stubborn pharaoh. "Pharaoh, I know how you don't like this, but tradition dictates that you have a slave."  
  
Yami crossed his arms. "Why? Slaves are just trouble." He turned his head just to see Yugi and Jou come into the slave area. He looked at Yugi, who was so much like him. "Then on the other hand...." Yami walked towards Jou and Yugi.  
  
Jou looked around and gripped Yugi's shoulder. "Yugi? Do you have an older brother?" He saw Yami coming towards them. The similarly was uncanny.  
  
"I'm an only child," Yugi said as he glanced over at an older version of him. He suddenly became nervous and moved closer to Jou.  
  
Seto placed a hand on Yami's shoulder and whispered, "Your highness, you shouldn't run off without your guards. There are people after your blood. Besides, you're scaring the little guy." 'Though I don't mind taking a slave for myself especially that blonde one.'  
  
Jou growled at the pair. He didn't like the way Yugi's look alike was looking at Yugi. His honey eyes look over at the other that was beside him. Blue eyes seemed to burn into his soul. "Can I help you?"  
  
Yami blinked at the blonde; then looked at the small boy. "Hello. What's your name?"  
  
Yugi hid behind Jou. "Can we please go?" He whispered to the blonde. His hands clutched onto Jou's hands as if he was a life line.  
  
Seto couldn't keep his eyes off of the blonde.  
  
Jou looked at Yugi then back at the pair. He shook his blond hair. "We got to go...bye." Jou slowly inched away from the strangers.  
  
"Don't go...please little one what's your name?" Yami bent down to look into those soft violet eyes.  
  
Scared out of his mind, Yugi ran all the way to where the other slaves were. He didn't even bother looking back, though in his frightened state he completely forgot about Jou.  
  
Jou's eye twitched. "If you..." He huffed and went after his friend.  
  
Yami sighed. "I want that slave Seto...do you want the other?" His crimson eyes looked up at his high priest.  
  
A faint blush crept over Seto's cheeks, but he forced it away. "You know me all too well, your highness." The rest of Yami's guards gathered around him as they temporarily lost track of him. "It seems the rest of your guards have finally found you for once."  
  
Yami sighed once again. "Seto, I leave it up to you to buy those two. I don't want to scare the small one more that he is." The pharaoh glared at his guards. "And this will not help either."  
  
"Yugi? Yugi? It's alright he gone." Jou looked around for his friend.  
  
"As you wish, your highness," Seto bowed and walked over to where the rest of the bidders were standing.  
  
Yugi waved his small hand to the blonde. He was standing with the other slaves.  
  
Jou came over to Yugi. "You okay? That was strange that person look a lot like you." He rubbed Yugi's head.  
  
"I know," Yugi said shaking. "Who was that guy? He gives me the creeps."  
  
"No idea Yugi. That other one was looking at me strangely too." Jou took Yugi's hand. "You are okay?"  
  
"I'm okay for now," Yugi sighed as he glanced up at the auction stage. A female slave was being sold to some rich merchant. "I wonder who's going to buy us."  
  
"I don't know but we both go up on stage okay. That way we should stay together." Jou smiled at Yugi.  
  
As soon as Yugi opened his mouth, that same man who had earlier handled Yugi and received a kick from Jou roughly seized Yugi from behind before dragging the poor kid off to the auction stage. Yugi whimpered in pain as he was being forcefully led. His violet eyes looked at Jou pleadingly.  
  
"Anubis will take ya soul..." Jou kicked the man again and picked up Yugi. They walked up on stage. Jou stuck out his tongue at the man.  
  
That same man muttered a mouthful of colorful words, but at least he was going to get paid.  
  
Yami cursed as he waited for Seto to buy the slaves. He didn't want to scare the small boy, but he did want him to be his slave.  
  
The auctioneer started the bidding at a high price, considering there were two of them. Several merchants, captains, and foreigners all made bids, causing the price to go higher until Seto made a very high bid, in which he won, because no one dared to outbid the high priest.  
  
Yugi poked Jou and whispered, "It's that guy from earlier."  
  
"Nuts...I think we just got bought by him." Jou glare at dark hair teen. "That means...the other one can't be far away...oh Yugi I don't know what to do..." Jou grip Yugi's small hand. "Just stick close to me." He and Yugi walk over to the High Priest, who was giving the money to the seller. "I take it your proud of your self now..." He glared into those blue eyes.  
  
Seto gave a sharp cuff to Jou. "You will learn your place, slave." He emphasized his last word. The high priest wanted the blonde, but he dared not show it in public. Besides, he would have to get rid of that blonde's attitude first.  
  
Jou growled at man. "May I know my Master's name?" The word master was spoken with venom. Jou gripped Yugi's hand tightly.  
  
Yugi hid behind Jou as Seto's ice cold eyes looked at both of them.  
  
"You will address me as Master," Seto informed the blonde. "But if you must know, I'm Seto."  
  
Jou patted Yugi's head. "Yes Master, Seto...I'm Jounouchi...but people just call me Jou." He looked down at Yugi.  
  
Seeing as Yugi didn't look like he was going to talk soon and that Yami was probably growing more impatient by the second, Seto decided that they should head over. "Let's go." He motioned for the two to follow him.  
  
"No turning back now." Jou patted Yugi's head again. "Better go with him." He followed Seto.  
  
Yugi held onto Jou tightly. He didn't trust his look alike or Seto. They both had fine clothing, indicating they were from rich families or they were royalty.  
  
Jou squeezed Yugi's hand. "So Master where are we going?" Honey eyes glared at Seto.  
  
"We're going to see his highness," Seto said a little on the cold side as they approached Yami's guards.  
  
Yugi began to tremble nervously as they walked closer and he could see his look alike.  
  
Jou stopped. "Highness???" The color from his face dropped.  
  
Seto turned around. "Yes, his highness. Now hurry up. He doesn't like to be kept waiting."  
  
Jou growled. "Why you..." The blond slowly followed Seto.  
  
Seto motioned for the guards to move, which they did immediately not wanting to face the high priest's wrath. He walked up to the pharaoh with the two slaves in tow and bowed before taking his place next to Yami. Yugi instantly hid behind Jou.  
  
Jou growled again. "So what's going to happen to us?" He kept Yugi behind him.  
  
The high priest narrowed his eyes before whispering into Yami's ear. "The blonde one seems to be protecting your look alike. He doesn't respect authority. What would you like to do?"  
  
Yami look at Seto. "Well first let's get them back to the palace. Once we have then there we can tell them the rules." Crimson eyes looked into blue.  
  
"Of course," Seto acknowledged. "Would you like to make a few more purchases or shall we take our leave?"  
  
"I have all I want." Yami smiled at Yugi. "And I know you got what you wanted...." He smirked at Seto. "Let's take our leave." Yami turn to head home.  
  
Seto motioned for the guards and their two new slaves to follow. A couple of the guards watched over the new slaves as they headed towards the palace.  
  
"Jou?" Yugi whispered very frightened.  
  
"I know Yugi...I'm scare too." The blonde shivered.  
  
Yami wasn't sure what to do about the strange bond between the blond and his look alike.  
  
"Something seems to be troubling you?" Seto whispered in Yami's ear. He glanced over at the two slaves and could only guess.  
  
"I don't want the little one to be afraid of me." Yami sighed. "Seto I don't know what to do?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think you have to gain his trust," Seto shrugged. "As to doing it, I don't know."  
  
"Well why not let them stay together tonight. I know you want the blonde badly but don't you want his trust as well?" Yami asked Seto.  
  
"Yes, they seem rather close and they do trust each other deeply," Seto said. "Where do you propose we should keep them?"  
  
"The room between ours, of course." The palace gate came into view.  
  
Jou squeezed Yugi's hand. "Come on Yugi. Ya don't want your master mad at you." He smiled at Yugi.  
  
"No I don't," Yugi moved a bit faster as the pharaoh and high priest reached the gate.  
  
The guards at the gates allowed the group into the court yards. They gave the pharaoh and the high priest a bow, in respect to royalty. The group walked into the palace where the others greeted them.  
  
Jou looked around. "At least it's a nice home." He looked at Seto. "So what now...Master." Honey eyes glare into blue eyes.  
  
Seto motioned for his little brother to come forward. "Mokuba will show you where you can get cleaned and where you are going to stay."  
  
Yugi looked over to the black haired kid. 'He seems friendly enough.'  
  
"Hello there." The small black hair boy came over to the group.  
  
"Hi," Yugi greeted shyly as he came out from behind Jou. Seto had gone to his duties as they were behind, as they had to get Yami a slave.  
  
"Mokuba I want you to put these two in the room between mine and your brother's." Yami looked at the small look alike one more time.  
  
"Sure thing, Yami." Mokuba smiled. "Please come this way." Jou looked at Yugi's look alike.  
  
"Okay Mokuba lead the way." The small boy walked down a hallway. Jou pulled Yugi gently to follow the boy.  
  
"Who's your brother?" Yugi asked the black haired boy as they walked down the hallway.  
  
"Seto? He's the High Priest." Soon they came to three door ways. "The middle one is where both you will be staying." Mokuba opened the door. "Here you go."  
  
Yugi took a peek inside the room. The room had two beds with two small dressers and one large closet. Off to the side, there was one small bathroom. Basically, this room had a simple design. "Wow, this room is much larger than mine." He then sighed remembering his grandfather that he left back at home.  
  
"Both you should clean up. I'll make sure you both get new clothes and I'll see if I can find the healer." He looked at Jou's black eye.  
  
"Oh." Jou touched his face. "Okay Mokuba."  
  
"Sure thing," Yugi wandered into the room. He walked into the bathroom where he looked around. "Jou, do you want to go first?" He called from the bathroom.  
  
"No go ahead Yugi. If I get in the tub I'll be there for hours." Jou sat down on the bed. There was a knock on the door. "Come."  
  
A white hair teen came into the room. "I'm Ryou. Mokuba told me there was someone that needed my help."  
  
Jou blushed. "Ya. I'm the one."  
  
"Okay," Yugi said as he closed the door to the bathroom and peeled off his dirt covered clothes. He then climbed into the bath tub, which had already been filled with warm water. 'I wonder what the pharaoh wants. Is he even nice?' His thoughts floated towards his look alike. 'I don't even know his name.'  
  
"My what happen to you?" Ryou came over to Jou.  
  
"What happen to me is in the past. So you are the healer?"  
  
Ryou nodded. "Yes." He placed his hand on Jou's face. Jou felt warm when Ryou touch him. When Ryou's hand left Jou's face the bruise was gone. "Any thing else." Jou flush.  
  
"Ya but don't tell any one..." Ryou nodded his head again. "Don't worry I will say nothing."  
  
Jou turned and dropped his skirt. "He hit me all over..." He then healed Jou's body. "There you go." Jou put his skirt back on. "Thanks."  
  
Once Yugi had finished taking a bath, he stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. "Your turn."  
  
"Yugi this is Ryou. He's the healer around here." Jou walked past Yugi. "Thanks again Ryou."  
  
The white hair teen smiled. "Your welcome. Hello there." Soft brown eyes looked at Yugi.  
  
"Hi," Yugi greeted the healer shyly.  
  
"Hello. Jou need my help. Do you need any thing?"  
  
Yugi was wearing only a towel. He pointed to the red marks on his arms and the bruise on his back. "Please?" He asked politely  
  
Jou let out a breath. It felt great that his body didn't hurt any more. Still a nice warm bath was great. The blond sank into the warm water. He look over at the pouch he had. He wonder what would happen if any one found out he had a deck.  
  
Ryou smiled. "Of course, little one." He touched Yugi's arm and then his back. His hand glowed. "Is that better?"  
  
"Thank you," Yugi offered a small smile. Moving his arm around, he didn't feel any pain like before. He thought for a second. "How's life here?"  
  
"It's good. Any other questions?" A knock on the door sounded. Ryou turned to the door.  
  
Yugi looked at the door nervously. "Who is it?" He managed to squeak.  
  
"It's Mokuba. I have some new clothes for you and Jou."  
  
The small tri-color haired boy sighed with relief. He had thought it was his look alike. He padded over towards the door and opened it.  
  
Jou sighed and sat back in the tub. A flash came from his pouch and a small black dragon flew over to its master. 


	2. I'm Waiting for You

Disclaimer: Wingzero and Jadej.j have never or will ever own Yu-Gi-Oh. And please enjoy.  
  
'Something' = thoughts  
  
~Something~ = duel monster talking  
  
"Something" = regular talking  
Once Yugi had finished taking a bath, he stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. "Your turn."  
  
"Yugi this is Ryou. He's the healer around here." Jou walked past Yugi. "Thanks again Ryou."  
  
The white hair teen smiled. "Your welcome. Hello there." Soft brown eyes looked at Yugi.  
  
"Hi," Yugi greeted the healer shyly.  
  
"Hello. Jou need my help. Do you need any thing?"  
  
Yugi was wearing only a towel. He pointed to the red marks on his arms and the bruise on his back. "Please?" He asked politely.  
  
Jou let out a breath. It felt great that his body didn't hurt any more. Still a nice warm bath was great. The blond sank into the warm water. He looked over at the pouch he had. He wonder what would happen if any one found out he had a deck.  
  
Ryou smiled. "Of course, little one." Ryou touch Yugi's arm and then his back. His hand glowed. "Is that better?"  
  
"Thank you," Yugi offered a small smile. Moving his arm around, he didn't feel any pain like before. He thought for a second. "How's life here?"  
  
"It's good. Any other questions?" A knock on the door sounded. Ryou turned to the door.  
  
Yugi looked at the door nervously. "Who is it?" He managed to squeak.  
  
"It's Mokuba. I have some new clothes for you and Jou."  
  
The small tri-color haired boy sighed with relief. He had thought it was his look alike. He padded over towards the door and opened it.  
  
"Thank you," Yugi said, as he saw the black haired boy as he took the clothes from him.  
  
"The red robes are for you and the blue one is for Jou." Mokuba placed the blue robe on the bed. "Is there any thing else you need?"  
  
"I think that will be all," Yugi said hesitantly. He wondered what kind of duties he will have to his master. "Um, Mokuba do you know who's going to be my master?" 'Please don't let it be my look alike.'  
  
Jou look up at his dragon. "You know better than to come out of your card." The dragon purre.  
  
"That would be the Pharaoh Yami, Yugi." Mokuba smiled. "He might act scary but he's really not."  
  
"Pharaoh? Are you sure it is him?" Yugi paled at the thought. 'I wonder if it's my look alike.'  
  
"It's amazing that you look like him."  
  
"Why are you turning white Yugi? Are you ill?" Ryou moved over to the boy.  
  
"I'm not ill," Yugi said still pale. "I'm just nervous about my new master." He fidgeted with his clothes as he didn't want to change in front of strangers.  
  
Jou sigh and dunk his head into the water. The black dragon flap it wings and flew up for a moment as his master wash his blond hair. "I know you want to be with me." Jou rub the dragon's chin.  
  
"Well I have someone send you both some food at least." Mokuba headed towards the door. "Later Yugi. If you need any thing just ask." Ryou followed Mokuba.  
  
"Bye," Yugi said softly as he walked them to the door and closed it after they had left. Once they were gone, he quickly dropped the towel and wore his red robes. 'I wonder how Jou is doing.'  
  
Jou finished his bath. "Now back into your card." The dragon mewed at Jou. "Sorry pal but it's not safe around here yet for you." The black dragon turned into a dark light and it disappeared into Jou's pouch. Jou wrapped a towel around himself. "So Yugi what's up?" The blonde walked back into the bed room.  
  
Yugi was sitting on the bed. "Mokuba came by and dropped off our clothes." He motioned towards the blue robes on the bed and then towards his own. "They've both left. I wonder what kind of duties we'll have."  
  
"Blue isn't my color." Jou glared at the robe. "Well we could be just servants that help find things. But then. Let's not worry about it right now Yugi. At least we are together." Jou drop the towel and put on the new clothes. "I would rather wear green myself." He turned around. "Do I look okay?"  
  
Yugi giggled out loud. "You look fine. Besides, red isn't my color either." He played with the edges of his robes before sighing and flopping onto the bed. "How did I end up in a situation like this?" Yugi meant to think it to himself, but sometimes he has a habit of talking to himself, since there weren't always kids his age around.  
  
Jou sat down on his bed. "Well Ra must have a plan for the both of us." Honey eyes looked over at Yugi. "I...I don't know what this life will give me but the one I left isn't something I'm going to miss."  
  
"Then Ra gave me the short end of the stick, because I'm going to be the slave to the pharaoh," Yugi sighed as he glanced up at his friend. "That's sad you don't miss your old life. I know I'm going to miss spending time with my grandpa and helping him in the shop. He's getting old and can't take care of the place by himself."  
  
Jou let out a breath. "Yugi I got a couple of secrets. If I tell ya them. Ya promise not to tell any one?" He played with the pouch in his hand.  
  
Yugi sat up and gave Jou his full attention. "I promise I won't tell anyone, even my new master. I swear on Ra himself."  
  
Jou pat his bed. "Sit with me Yugi and I tell ya every thing about me ya should know."  
  
The smaller of the boys stood up and walked over towards Jou. he then sat next to the blonde. "Well, there's something you should know about me, but you go first."  
  
"Agree then." Jou pulled out his deck. "This is secret number one." Jou held it out for Yugi to see. "I won my best card in a duel." He showed the small teen his Red Eyes. "She likes coming out of her card and sleeping on top of my head." He grinned. "I got one more secret."  
  
Yugi carefully looked at the card. "Wow that's so cool. You have a rare duel monster. I've always wanted a dragon and continue."  
  
"The second secret is whole lot darker." Jou lowered his head. "My father is a drunk. He hit me all the time." Honey eyes looked at Yugi. "That's why I'm not going to miss my old life."  
  
"I'm so sorry Jou," Yugi said, placing his hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Maybe you will have a better life here. You don't have your drunken father to deal with. Would you like to hear my secret?"  
  
Jou nodded. "Ya go ahead." He smiled.  
  
"I too have a deck, which I know slaves aren't allowed to have," Yugi sighed as he took out his deck from his worn out clothes. He held up his Celtic Guardian. "He's my most loyal duel monster."  
  
"Well Yugi we weren't born into slavery ya know." He patted the bed again. "Maybe if we play our cards right we be able to keep our decks."  
  
"I hope so," Yugi sighed again. "I can't imagine going through life without my Celtic Guardian. He's been my best friend ever since I could walk."  
  
"I know what ya mean Yugi. My Flame Swordsman is my other favorite card but when I won my Red Eyes I felt complete as well." Jou hug Yugi. "We'll figure something out to keep our decks." He smiled.  
  
"Maybe we never tell our new masters about our duel monster, then they won't be able to take them away from us?" Yugi suggested with a hopeful glint in his violet eyes.  
  
Jou shook his head. "Ya don't relise Yugi. That other person, Seto the High Priest...he's master of the Blue Eyes White Dragons." Jou look around the room. "Then there is the Pharaoh. You know as the King of Games. Do ya think hiding the desks would be wise?"  
  
"I don't know anymore," Yugi choked back a sob. "I just don't know anymore." He paused for a second to think. "There's no hope for us keeping our duel monsters. One way or another, the high priest or pharaoh will find out and take them away from us. I comopletely forgot that the pharaoh was the king of games."  
  
"Calm down Yugi." Jou rocked the boy. "One thing you should know. Once you have a deck they just can't take it away. The monsters have bonded with us right?"  
  
"Bonded?" A few tears fell down his cheeks. "I don't know, but I have this feeling he can sense how I am feeling. I think I can mentally talk to him. Is that being bonded?"  
  
Jou's smile grew. "That right Yugi. Once, a monster is bonded to you. It takes more than taking the deck away. You would have to give up the deck willingly. Which either of us will do."  
  
"I guess you're right on that part," Yugi said, thumbing through his deck. They both had their decks out when the door suddenly opened. Jou quickly put his deck back into his pouch. "Who dares to come in with out knocking?!" He stood up and hid Yugi behind him.  
  
The high priest stood there. "Your new master. I've come to check up on you two." Yugi quickly hid his deck in his robes.  
  
The blue robes wrapped around Jou's body sexy like. "Yes Master we are fine. Scared but fine." Jou glared at Seto.  
  
"His highness will be visiting shortly," Seto said as he inspected his slave very carefully, though he made it appear that he didn't care. "He has a few things he needs to take care of."  
  
"That is understandable. He's being the King of Games and the land." Jou held on to his pouch. "Master...I do have a question to ask." Honey eyes look at Seto.  
  
Seto raised a brow. 'What could he be thinking about?' "Go ahead."  
  
"I wasn't born as a Slave...I was taken off the streets...and...I" Jou was short of breath. 'Dame why do I have to be sensitive to dragon cards.'  
  
"Well.......... I don't like to be kept waiting," Seto snapped. Yugi cringed behind Jou and curled up into a tight ball.  
  
Jou took a breath. "Would you take away my deck?" He felt his monster cry out at him. 'I had to do it. What if he found out I was keeping it secret....he no doubt hurt me and who know what he do to you all.' Jou shook in worry.  
  
"Now that I've learned you have a deck, your force me to do the only thing I can think of," Seto's voice trailed off. 'I should tell Yami about this. No doubt he would want to know if a slave has a deck.'  
  
Jou fought back the tears in his honey eyes. "My deck is the only thing I have that keep me going...that monster of a father...he always came home drunk and I never knew if I would live to see the morning. I do anything you order Master. Just don't take my deck away from me." Jou sank to the floor. His blonde hair hid his honey eyes.  
  
"I will tell his highness of this and let him deal with it," the high priest didn't want his emotions getting in the way. He desperately wanted to go and comfort the blonde, but it went against everything that he had been taught. "I will inform him of your confession and tell him that you were willing to tell us. Hopefully that will gain you some favor with his highness."  
  
"There is something else I must tell you...my rarest card...it likes to sleep with me. It nests in my hair. I try to keep her in her card but..." Jou looked up at Seto. His cheeks flushed with blush. "She never had a master that show her love before me."  
  
Seto nodded his head. "I will tell his highness as soon as he is out of his meeting. Until then, you can amuse yourselves, but stay in this room, understand?"  
  
"Yes master." Jou shook. "I'm sorry for upsetting you master." Honey eyes looked at Seto. Tears filled his eyes but they remain there.  
  
Seto closed the door and left to go find Yami.  
  
"Do you think they're going to take away our decks?" Yugi started sobbing while curled into a tight ball.  
  
The tears came down Jou's face. "I don't know. Seto didn't take our decks right away. He had the right too. He's being the high priest. Dame ...I felt his Blue Eyes White Dragons. I know they felt me...." Jou sank down to the floor all the way. "I was all ways sensitive to dragon cards..." A flash came out of Jou's pouch and the Red Eyes flew right into Jou's hair. "Hey I told you to stay in your card." It cooed at Jou. The blonde sighed.  
  
Yami was walking down the hall way. He had just finished his meeting.  
  
"Your highness, I have some information that cannot wait," Seto said walking along side his pharaoh. "It concerns the slaves we had recently purchased."  
  
"Do tell, Seto." Yami stopped and look at Seto. "Is there something wrong?" Crimson eyes looked into blue eyes.  
  
"It seems they both have decks," Seto replied as he stopped. "I know you're against using the collars, but we can't have them running around with duel monsters on the loose. I don't like them myself. You know those old fashioned council members."  
  
Yami looked at Seto. "I can't put that cold steel around that boy's neck. It would crush him...there will be no trust at all Seto." He flew up his arms in the air. "You do know what this means though Seto. These two where taken off the street. They have never been slaves before...." The pharaoh rested his head against the wall. "I don't want to hurt that boy. I wanted to get to know him. He looks so much like me..." His voice trail off as his crimson eyes closed.  
  
Seto nodded his head. "Those born into slavery cannot hold decks, but those born out of slavery can. I've seen it a few times." He sighed as he watched Yami. "I know how you feel. That's why I didn't take away Jou's deck when I first found out about it. I hate to admit it, but I was nervous and a little scared. I don't want him to hate me."  
  
Yami opened his eyes and looked at Seto. "Do we really have to put those collars on them?" He moved closer to Seto. "If we don't they will start to trust us, Seto. I know you want that blonde's trust more than anything...your eyes are telling me that."  
  
"The council members don't always have to know," Seto said with a smirk. "We'll have to tell our slaves to keep their decks hidden otherwise it would mean us having to take them away. You know they want to keep their decks so they will follow our orders."  
  
Yami nodded. "Who knows maybe it be for the good as well? A pair of unknown decks might come in handy as well." He smirked back at Seto. "You really want that blond don't you Seto."  
  
Seto's cheeks blushed a light shade of red. "You know me too well, Yami." When they were alone, they did away with the formalities. "Maybe you should go alone this time and tell them the good new. I haven't taken their decks so they will see it as a good sign. When you tell them, they'll maybe trust you a little."  
  
Yami nodded again. "Seto...could you stand outside of the door just in case something happens. Just as a safe guard of course." He straightened up.  
  
"Of course," Seto agreed. The two of them started walking towards the slaves' room. 'I hope they followed my orders and stayed put.'  
  
"Yugi this is my Red Eyes." The black dragon mewed at Yugi. "Her name is Ruby."  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you," Yugi smiled at the dragon. He suddenly remembered his elf and summoned his best friend. Soon the elf warrior stood there. "Jou, this is my Celtic Guardian."  
  
Jou sat up. "Good to meet you." He rubbed his eyes. "I guess ya know what is going on by now."  
  
Celtic Guardian nodded his head. "I have heard your conversations."  
  
Yugi wasn't surprised that his duel monster was listening. He knew it would happen, since the elf can feel his emotions. "It won't be long now. I'm sure the high priest has told the pharaoh."  
  
Jou nodded. "Ya..." The blonde was rubbing his Red Eye's wings. It was purring.  
  
Yami came to the door of the room. He knocked. "May I come in?"  
  
The elf readied his sword in a defensive position. He thought it could be an attacker and he didn't want to risk the safety of his best friend. Yugi hid behind his Celtic Guardian when he heard the voice.  
  
Jou look over at Yugi. "Calm down I think that the Pharaoh Yugi." He stood up and held his Red Eyes in his arms. "Come in."  
  
Yami looked at Seto. "If there is a problem I leave the door open. The pharaoh opened the door and step inside. His hand remained on handle.  
  
Celtic Guardian stood in a defensive position in front of his master and best friend. He did a double take as he saw the pharaoh to be similar to his master, but he remained firm in his decision to protect Yugi even if it cost him his life.  
  
Jou slapped his forehead. "Hello Pharaoh. Forgive Yugi's monster. Yugi has been so upset of late that his favorite monster wants to protect him." The Red Eyes mewed. "This is one of my favorites and newest monster...she hasn't learn to remain in her card of yet...I don't know why either."  
  
Yami looked at the both monsters and left the door opened. "I see. Yugi, Jou. I will not be taking your decks away from either of you or putting on the magical collars that would block your bonds to your cards but you must make a promise to me and Seto."  
  
Jou looked at Yami. "That promise is?"  
  
Yami took a breath. "You both must keep your decks out of sight."  
  
Jou nodded. "I got no problem with that....I had to keep my deck hidden from my father...." His eyes lost some of there light. "He would have burnt them....Don't ask why..."  
  
Yugi took a peek from behind his Celtic Guardian's cape. "We can keep our decks?" He managed to squeak out.  
  
"Yes little one. I just can't bring myself to do such a thing to you or your friend." Yami smiled at Yugi.  
  
The Celtic Guardian, sensing that his master wasn't in any danger, sheathed his sword and awaited his next command.  
  
The small boy still clinging to his duel monster had come out from behind him. "My name is Yugi, what's yours?" He asked in a soft voice.  
"Yami." The pharaoh touched his Millennium Puzzle. "Seto, why don't you come in. I think you should talk to your slave." Yami looked over to Jou and the Red Eyes in his arms. "You might find something out that interesting."  
  
Seto entered the room to find Jou's Red Eyes in his arms. He wasn't surprised as he could feel a power of a dragon, but he couldn't tell which one it was, though he knew it was a rare one. Jou had told him. "So this is your rare card?"  
  
Jou nodded. "I won her in a duel...dumb luck on my part. I own a Time Wizard as well...That stick up brat had no love for his cards...I put my heart into my monsters. Any ways we put up our rarest cards as the bet and I won out. Red Eyes was so misused when I got her it took a full month just to get her fly again." The Red Eyes purr in Jou's arms. Yami blink. "A month!!!" Jou nodded.  
  
"That's horrible," Yugi said. "It's a good thing you won her off of him."  
  
Seto nodded his head. "Anyone who mistreats their duel monsters doesn't deserve to be a dueler. I will never harm my dragons."  
  
Jou's face turned pink. "I can tell. I feel your dragon's respect for you... I don't know why but my body feels dragon cards the most..." He cuddled with his Red Eyes. "You are a silly girl aren't you? You many take orders in a duel but why do ya come out and sleep with me." He rubbed the dragon's chin.  
  
'This is getting very unusual. First Yami meets his look alike and I meet someone who can sense dragons like me. I wonder if there are any connections.' "Just make sure she doesn't leave the room and if someone should enter make sure she hides." Seto said with serious voice.  
  
"She understands the rules...She had those rules at...." Jou became quiet. His body shook in fear for a moment. "I'm sorry.. I just get like that sometimes...my father wasn't much but a drunken monster to me." The blonde sank into the bed.  
  
Yami shook his head and look at Seto. "You are aright?" The Pharaoh asked.  
  
Jou nodded. "I'll be okay."  
The Red Eyes cooed and mewed at Jou. "Really I'l be alright." His hand rubbed the dragon's wings and head. "Just bad memories are left now."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that," Yugi said shyly. He wasn't used to being around royalty. Suddenly he cutely yawned, as it was getting late. His elf gave him a questioning look, since his master was obviously tired but tried to remain awake.  
  
"Yugi ya need sleep...so do I." The blonde yawned too. "Go on I see to our masters."  
  
Yami looked at the small teen. "Go ahead Yugi. We talk more later."  
  
Yugi nodded as he hopped into bed. His duel monster tucked him in as always before returning back to his card. "Night."  
  
Seto could tell why Yami was drawn to this boy. He hand an aura of innocence and purity about him unlike the blonde. On the other hand, Jou came from a rough background.  
  
Jou rose from the bed. "I know Yugi and I will not let any one find out about our decks. Night to you both." Jou looked into the eyes of Seto. "Master Seto...." He turned and got into the bed. The Red Eyes nest in Jou's blonde hair.  
  
The high priest nodded his head and glanced over at Yami. He whispered, "We should take our leave as we both need our rest for tomorrow."  
  
Yami nodded. "Yes indeed. Night Seto." Yami looked at Yugi one more time and then left the room.  
  
A purr rose from Jou's lips. His chest rose and lowered.  
  
Seto quietly closed the bedroom doors and headed for his own quarters. "At least they will look at us without hatred in their eyes. That's a good start." He said to himself. "I'll have to watch what I say around him." When entered his room, he closed the doors and sighed, before removing his priest outfit and changing into his night clothes. "Yugi is still frightened of Yami. We have our work cut out for us." He drifted off to sleep in his elegant bed.  
  
Jou rocked in his bed. He whimpered and cried out. "No more...please father don't..." The blond woke up and pull his legs up to his chest. 'Why can't I have nice dreams...can't I have someone to love?' Jou rubbed the tears out of his honey eyes.  
  
Yugi mumbled something in his sleep and rolled over. Unfortunately for him, he was at the edge of the bed and fell off. However, he didn't wake up from it.  
  
Jou turned to the sound of something falling. When he noted Yugi wasn't in his bed, Jou got out of bed and found the small boy on the floor. 'Oh Yugi...ya really don't know what going to happen do you.' Jou picked up the small teen and put the boy back into the bed. He pulled the sheets up and returned to his own bed. Jou sigh. He knew he wouldn't go back to sleep now. He usually went out for a long walk and find someone to duel. Jou wonder if Seto was awake. Would he like to duel?  
  
Jou's mind reached out to find the Blue Eyes White Dragons and ask them if Seto was awake.  
  
The youngest Blue Eyes White Dragon was awake while the other two fast asleep. They were guarding the high priest while he slept. Usually, they would take shifts and leave him out, as he was the youngest and didn't have much experience as the others. He felt Jou and gave him a sign that he heard. Seto wasn't awake yet, since it wasn't the crack of dawn and he had a rough day yesterday.  
  
'I...I need him to tell me I'm going to be okay...I don't know why...' Jou felt the tears run down his face. '-Will the pain go away...' The Red Eyes mew quietly to Jou.  
  
~Is something wrong?~ The youngest blue eyes sent out to the stranger, who had just contacted him. ''m scare....bad dream...father he...he..' Jou broke down. ~I'm Ruby. Jou is my master.~ The Red Eyes spoke to the blue eyes. ~Jou has been hurt by his father every night...three nights ago he try to rape Jou.~ She spoke to the Blue eyes. ~Jou has no one to love him...other than us...his deck.~  
  
~That's sad to hear. By the way, I'm Rei. Arian is the oldest of us and Celesia is the only female. I can't believe he tried to take his own son. That's just not right. Would you like me to inform my master when he wakes up?~ Rei looked over at his master, who was currently sleeping and dreaming of a certain blonde.  
  
~Jou needs someone...badly...he's breaking down. I'm worried he's going to do something he going to regret.~ Ruby tried to comfort her master. Jou rocked in the bed. ~I hope coming here pulls him out of the darkness.~  
  
~That wouldn't be good~ Rei directed his conversation to his master. ~MASTER!!! We have a situation here!~  
  
"Can't you see I'm trying to sleep here?" Seto mumbled to his annoying duel monster. "Go and pester the other dragons."  
  
~But this is about Jou he's............~  
  
~Oh no...he's gone into the bath and he not coming up...hurry.~ Ruby was trying to pull Jou out of the water. Her wings flap hard. She roared out for help.  
  
Seto shot right up. "Why didn't you say so in the first place?"  
  
~Humans, go figure.~ Rei chuckled.  
  
The high priest grabbed his casual robes dressed in them. He wasn't going to a meeting or presenting himself to the public, so he didn't need his formal clothes. Hurrying out the door, he made his way to the slave's room and knocked lightly on the door. ~Rei, this had better not be one of your practical jokes.~  
  
~I swear it isn't. This is for real.~  
  
Once Seto heard the roar, he immediately busted into the room, hoping that no one else heard the duel monster. He immediately rushed towards the bathroom and found Jou in the water. He also saw Ruby trying to pull her master out.  
  
Ruby roared again. ~Jou stop...please Yugi needs you....~ Jou's honey eyes were losing color.  
  
"Jou what's wrong?" Seto asked, with a concerned voice. He gently pulled out Jou from the tub.  
  
"He wouldn't stop.. he.. he... Seto..." The blond coughed up water. "HE triedto RAPE me..." Jou broke down and cry again. Ruby cooed to Jou.  
  
The normally cold and distant high priest pulled the blonde slave closer to him. He held Jou in a loving and protective embrace. "He's not going to hurt or touch you anymore."  
  
"Seto don't let go...please...I.." Jou burried his head into dark hair teen's chest. "I don't want to be alone...any more..."  
  
'Oh Ra, why did you have to do this to such a beautiful creature?' Seto sighed with regret. He had duties to perform, but he wanted to stay here and comfort his slave. "As much as I would like to stay, I will have to leave in awhile, though I will stay with you as long as time permits me." 'Stupid duties and formalities.'  
  
"No...don't leave..." Jou gripped Seto tightly. "I..." He let a breath in fear.  
  
"I will ask his highness if I can be excused from this morning's meeting, but we are both required to attend the council in the afternoon," Seto said, trying to calm down the blonde.  
  
Honey eyes looked up into blue eyes. "I don't know why I'm like this...Master...I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble." He lower his head. "I just go back to bed...and stay out of your way...I'm sorry for waking you..." Tears ran down Jou's face. "The pain has been so bad..."  
  
"You're no trouble," Seto sighed. He wanted to comfort his slave. "You may not know this, but I know what it is like to have an abusive adult around me. Before I became the high priest, I had an angry step father. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here."  
  
Jou slowly looked up at Seto. "At lease he wasn't your blood..." His words were whispers on his lips. "I just seen the lust in your eyes every time you look at me...but you haven't acted on them. Why is that?" Jou shivered from being wet.  
  
It took a moment for Seto's brain to kick into gear. "I don't want you to experience what I have been through. It's something I would rather forget. My stepfather took my innocence away from me when I was thirteen years old."  
  
Jou pulled closer to Seto. "I won't tell any one." He put his head under Seto's chin. "Master...I still don't understand why you pick me...Yugi I understand why...he looks so much like Yami. Me I'm just a street kid...no one important." Jou rub his head against Seto's chest.  
  
"Because you remind me of a certain person I used to know," Seto rubbed Jou's back. "I couldn't give a damn about what people say is important, especially those snobby, arrogant council members."  
  
Jou let out a small moan. "Master..." Jou felt safe in Seto's arms. "Thank you for coming over...I know you need your sleep."  
  
"I was going to wake up soon," Seto continued to rub Jou's back. "It's just a little sooner than I had expected. Would you like to have breakfast with me?"  
  
Jou's stomach growled. His face turned red. "Sure." Ruby snickered and then went back to her card.  
  
"I will have the servants bring us our breakfast," Seto said. He thought for a moment. "I'll go ask the pharaoh if we can hurry up this morning's meetings and then we can spend the rest of the time together until the afternoon council."  
  
Jou nodded. "Do you want me to wake Yugi or are we having breakfast some where else?" Jou look at Seto. He wasn't wearing much. His blue robe was on the floor.  
  
"We'll most likely have breakfast in the pharaoh's room, since no one ever bothers him," Seto said. "Would you please wake up Yugi as I have to change and wake up his highness? The pharaoh doesn't wake up easily."  
  
Jou's heart sank but the boy nod. "Okay, we'll be ready." He slowly pulled away from the warmth he was feeling. He stood up and headed over to Yugi's bed.  
  
Seto picked him up from the floor and headed towards Yami's room. The guards had allowed him to enter, because Yami had told them that only the high priest, the healer, and his brother can enter his room. He gently shook the sleeping pharaoh.  
  
Jou shook Yugi. "Time to get up, Yugi breakfast."  
  
Yugi rolled over again and placed the pillow over his head, muttering something about needing sleep.  
  
Jou pulled the pillow away from Yugi. "Ya need to get up, Yugi. We are going to eat like royals this morning." He smirked.  
  
"That's nice," Yugi whispered as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Jou shook his head. "Sorry Yugi but ya got to get up." He smirked and started to tickle Yugi's feet.  
Yugi's eyes flew open as he started laughing very hard. "Please....... stop!!!!"  
  
"Well I had to wake ya up." Jou smirk grew and look at Yugi. "We are having breakfast with Seto and Yami this morning."  
  
"Yami?" Yugi said nervously. Even though the pharaoh had been kind to them, he was still scared of his look alike.  
  
"It's going to be fun." Jou smiled. "We are going to eat in Yami's room. That way no one will bug us. Our monsters can come out and met one another." Jou then got off of Yugi's bed and shook the last of the water off of him. He dressed in his clothes.  
  
Yami shook his head. "What? Seto? What time is it?" He stretched and looked at the high priest.  
  
"We have our daily mind numbing meetings to attend," Seto replied. "Other than that, we're going to eat breakfast with our slaves....... and I was wondering if you would to be kind enough to end this morning's meeting earlier than usual."  
  
"I see no problem with that Seto." Yami got up and start to dress. "Go ahead and order our morning meal."  
  
"Where shall we take our breakfast?" the high priest asked, looking away from Yami as he started to dress.  
  
"Mmm...where do you think we should eat?" Yami got his skirt on.  
  
"I was thinking here since we wouldn't be disturbed and we could get to know them as well as their duel monsters," Seto suggested hopefully.  
  
"Sounds wonderful." Yami smiled. "Please go ahead and order the meal to brought here then." Yami placed his crown on his head.  
  
Seto nodded his head and left to go order the meals. Then he decided that he should change while they prepare it.  
Yami open the curtain and the sun was just rising. "Mmm...It's going to be a wonderful day."  
  
Yugi sighed as he slowly stood up and stretched. 'Why am I afraid of him? Is it because he's the pharaoh and has power of this land? Or is it because of the way he looks at me? I don't know.' He changed into the red robes and placed his deck in its pockets.  
  
Seto had finished ordering their meals and was busy changing into his formal attire. He wanted to spend as much time with Jou as possible.  
  
Jou turned to look at Yugi. "Don't worry Yugi. I will not let any thing happen to you." Jou walked over to Yugi. The blue robes wrapped around Jou.  
  
"Thank you," Yugi spoke softly. "I know I can count on you and Calin to protect me."  
  
Yami got the table ready for the meal. 'Will Yugi trust me.'  
  
As soon as the high priest finished getting ready, he knocked on the slaves' door.  
  
"Let's go Yugi." Jou headed for the door. "I'm starving."  
  
Yugi stood up and followed after the blond quietly. Seto waited patiently for the two to come out. The slaves wouldn't be able to enter Yami's room without the pharaoh himself, Ryou, or himself to escort them.  
  
Jou opened the door. "Master." He waited for Yugi to follow him.  
  
Seto nodded and motioned for the two to follow him. Yugi approached the high priest, being careful not to be in his gaze.  
  
Jou put his hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Don't worry Yugi. I'm here." He followed Seto.  
  
The three walked to Yami's door, which wasn't far away. The guards bowed to their high priest and allowed him entrance to the pharaoh's chambers with the two slaves in tow. Yugi was walking very close to Jou.  
  
"Morning to you all." Yami looked at the group that entered his room. "Is our meal coming soon?"  
  
Jou bowed to Yami. "Good morning to you too."  
  
"It should be," Seto huffed. "Unless those idiots you call chefs can cook a decent meal."  
  
Yugi hid behind Jou and clutched onto the blonde's robes.  
  
Jou's stomach growled loudly. The blonde's face turned red. "Sorry just so hungry."  
  
Seto chuckled as he saw the blonde become embarrassed. That was one reason why he liked Jou. The blonde acted like himself and not what others wanted him to be.  
  
Yami looked at Yugi and sighed. 'He's still scared of me.'  
  
"Is something wrong?" Seto whispered to Yami, as Yugi tried to seek comfort from Jou.  
  
"Yugi is still scared of me." Yami walked over to the table and sat down. "Would you like to meet my favorite duel monster?"  
  
Yugi poked his head out from behind Jou. His curiosity always got the better of him, even if he was scared.  
  
"Sure that'll be great. Master Seto is any of dragons will be joining us?" Jou smiled at Seto.  
  
"Rei will be joining us as he's friendlier than the other two," Seto replied as he took out Rei's card from his pockets. Soon a small Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared and looked over at Jou before flying towards him.  
  
Jou smiled and raised his hand to the dragon. "Hello Rei."  
  
Rei chirped and began looking for Jou's Red Eyes Black Dragon. He wanted to meet the other dragon ever since they had that chat this morning. The little blue eyes landed in one of Jou's pockets to Seto's amusement.  
  
"Yugi? Would you like to see my Dark Magician, Kor?"  
  
Ruby popped out of nowhere and onto Jou's head. Jou rolled his eyes. "Ruby!!!"  
  
Yami chuckled. "I see what you mean Jou about controlliing her."  
  
Violet eyes showed curiosity but also fear. He wanted to see the duel monster, but at the same time, he was scared of Yami.  
  
Rei joined Ruby on Jou's head and greeted the other dragon.  
  
Seto had a small smile on his face. 'At least Jou isn't depressed.'  
  
Yami pulled out a card and the Dark Magician appear. "Yugi, Jou this is Kor." Aqua eyes looked over at the pair of teens. ~Master that small boy looks like you.~  
  
Yugi timidly waved over to the Dark Magician.  
  
Jou rolled his eyes again. "What are you two doing on top of me?" Ruby cooed at Rei then at Jou. "Man...." The blonde then sat down at the table. "Hello Kor."  
  
Rei chirped a greeting before getting comfortable in Jou's hair.  
  
"Rei has taken a liking to you," Seto said. "He usually isn't that friendly."  
  
Jou blushed. "I seem to have that effect on all dragons...I don't know why?" Jou turned to look at Yugi. "Are you aright Yugi?" His stomach growled again. His cheeks turned even brighter red. "Sorry I had little food the past few days."  
  
Yugi shyly walked over to the Dark Magician and looked at him as if wanting to ask him something.  
  
"Yami, you should really consider hiring new chefs," Seto said sarcastically. "I mean they burn almost every meal."  
  
Kor bowed down to look at the boy in the eyes. ~Something wrong little one?~  
  
Yami growled. "Dame...why is this always happing to me...those chefs...." He looked at Seto.  
  
"Nothings wrong," Yugi cutely said. "Would you like to meet my duel monster?" He had an innocent smile on his angelic face.  
  
"Like I said, you really ought to consider hiring new chefs," Seto said as he took a seat at the table.  
  
Ruby purred as she sank down into Jou's blond hair. "I've become a nest for dragons...." He blushed.  
  
Kor smiled at Yugi. ~Yes little one I would be honor to met your duel monster.~  
  
Yami smile at Yugi. -At lease Yugi getting along with Kor.-  
  
Yugi summoned his elf. "Calin, there's someone I would like you to meet."  
  
~Coming master.~ A flash of light revealed a Celtic Guardian. He looked over to the Dark Magician. "Hello."  
  
"Greetings to you." Kor nodded to the Celtic Guardian.  
  
Meanwhile, little Yugi's stomach demanded attention. He blushed as his duel monster turned to him with an amused look.  
  
"So where is the grub?" Jou looked around for anything to eat. His honey eyes fell on Seto.  
  
"It would seem my master is in need of nutrition," the elf said.  
  
"Yami, would you permit me to fire those idiots and hire real chefs?" The high priest asked the pharaoh.  
  
"By all means Seto be my guest. Our slaves aren't the only ones that are hungry." Yami looked at Yugi. "We all need to eat."  
  
"I will see what the hold up is and then fire them," Seto passed by Jou and gave him an affectionate squeeze on the shoulder. He had his millennium rod in one hand, just in case they decided to be temperamental.  
  
Calin raised a brow. He watched the high priest walk out of the room. The elf turned his attention to the magician. Even though they had just met, he felt some sort of attraction to the purple clad spellcaster.  
  
Ruby moved close to Rei. ~What do you think of my master?~  
  
~He's the perfect one for my master.~ the blue eyes said with a smile.  
Kor looked at the elf warrior. ~How long have you been with your master?~  
  
~I've been with him ever since he could walk. I've never left his side since.~ Calin replied to the magician.  
  
Jou had sunk down in his seat. "I need food..." Jou grumbled.  
  
Yugi walked over to Jou. "I'm sure the high priest will come back with some."  
  
"I'm going to faint soon if I don't get something to eat soon." Jou put a silly grin on his face.  
  
"Well Seto will straighten out those cooks and bring something back for us." Yami smiled.  
  
Ruby smile. ~As I think of your master for Jou.~ Her wings lap.  
  
~What is your master like?~ Calin asked the magician. ~My masters seems to be scared of him.~  
  
~He's very kind but if you cross him....then you have every right to be scared of him.~ Kor put his staff against the wall. ~I don't know why your master is scare of him. He seems upset about that. He wants to know more about your master.~  
  
~My master normally isn't like this.~ Calin sighed as Yugi was trying to calm Jou down. ~He's usually friendly with everyone he meets until now. I don't know what or why he has changed, but I suspect it has something to do with being kidnapped and sold into slavery.~  
  
~I understand that. Being taken away from your only home and all you know. But I promise you my master will not hurt your master.~  
  
"Were is Seto?" Jou wanted to see Seto again.  
  
~Please tell your master to be patient. This transition has been rough on my master. I will try to talk to him.~ The elf looked over to his master with concern.  
  
Kor nodded. ~I will let him know.~ The Dark Magician talked to Yami about what he was told by Yugi's monster.  
  
~I see. I will wait for Yugi to come to me then.~ "Yes where is Seto?" Yami wondered what had happen to the high priest.  
  
Suddenly loud cursing could be heard in Egyptian, followed by more shouts, and one angry priest came storming into the room.  
  
The elf glanced over at the high priest along with Yugi. Both of them were wondering what happened.  
  
Jou stood up and walk over to Seto. "What's wrong?" Honey eyes fill with concern.  
  
"Everything is wrong in that kitchen," Seto calmed himself down enough to speak. "I was nearly skewered, barbecued, and flattened by those idiots who think they're chefs. If someone wanted to be killed, all you need to do is step into that kitchen!"  
  
Rei lifted his head and flew off of Jou's head to his master, who was trying his best to stay calm. He landed in his masters arms.  
  
"Are you okay?" Jou scanned Seto for anything that could be wrong. "That's not good." Yami sigh. "Any chance we get something to eat soon?"  
  
"I'm fine," Seto assured the blonde. "A little shaken up but fine. I've taken the liberty to order from that restaurant you like so much, Yami. That's why it took a bit longer."  
  
Ruby remained on Jou's head but check out Seto as well. Jou moved closer to Seto. "I was worried about you...." Jou looked into Seto's blue eyes. "I'm glad you are alright."  
  
"Good at least I know that food is good." Yami smiled.  
  
After a chat with his elf, who was currently talking to the magician, Yugi approached the pharaoh quietly and shyly. He stood a few feet away from him.  
  
"Our first errand today is to hire chef, who won't burn the food, poison it, or do both," Seto sighed as he slumped in a chair with his dragon in his arms.  
  
Jou sat right beside Seto. His leg rub up against Seto's leg. "So what are we going to eat?"  
  
Kor shook his head. ~That blonde is strange Master.~ Yami smile. ~Yes but I think he's going to do Seto some good.~  
  
"I've ordered some of Yami's and my favorite dishes, but I don't know what you liked so I picked a few of their specialties," Seto answered the blonde.  
  
Yugi was standing a few feet behind Yami, quietly waiting. He wanted to talk to the pharaoh, but Yami seemed intimidating.  
  
"Something wrong Yugi?" Crimson eyes looked at the small teen. "Come sit down and chat with us."  
  
"I....... I........" Yugi stuttered trying to form a coherent sentence. Somehow he couldn't find the words to express himself.  
  
"Yugi?" Yami said softly.  
  
~Calin, this is too hard for me.~ Yugi sent to his duel monster. ~I can't seem to find the right words to say.~  
  
~You will master~ Calin sent back. ~What would you like to ask him?~  
  
~If we could talk privately.~ Yugi sighed inwardly.  
  
The elf turned to the magician. ~My master would like to speak to your master without company.~  
  
Kor nod. ~Master Yugi wants to talk with out without the others in the room.~  
  
Yami looked at his Dark Magician then at Yugi. "Seto, Jou can you leave for a moment please."  
  
Jou looked at Yugi. "You'll be okay, Yugi?"  
  
Yugi nodded his head. "I'll be fine. I have Calin with me."  
  
Seto nodded his head. "Come on Jou, we'll wait for the people to deliver the food." He walked towards the door. "Ruby will have to go into her card." He remembered that as he felt the weight of his own dragon in his arms.  
  
Ruby pouted but disappeared. "She wasn't happy on leaving but she understands." Jou then stood up and follow Seto to the door. "See you in a bit Yugi."  
  
Yugi waved to Jou as they exited the room. His duel monster followed suit and disappeared into his card, leaving the two and the magician in the room.  
  
~I'll leave you alone then.~ Kor then disappeared as well. "So what's on your mind Yugi?" Yami remained seated.  
  
"Well.................. are those rumors true?" Yugi wanted to know if they were.  
  
"Which ones? Don't worry Yugi I will not get mad at you...I couldn't." Yami smiled at Yugi.  
  
Yugi started to fidget with his clothes. "I've heard people say you kill someone just because he crossed your path."  
  
"Now I don't strike people down just because they cross my path but I will say I have put people to death but for good reasons, Yugi." Yami played with his millennium puzzle.  
  
"I also heard that you were cold," Yugi said nervously. He glanced everywhere except at Yami's red eyes.  
  
"I have been at times....but that because I been so lonely of late. Only Seto had been able to pull out of my dark moods." Yami waited for Yugi to look at him.  
  
Jou leaned up against a wall. "So what do you think Yugi and Yami are talking about?" Honey eyes looked at Seto.  
  
"You'll have to ask Yugi about that, because I have no idea," Seto kept an eye out for the delivery boys.  
  
Feeling a braver, Yugi scooted a little closer to the pharaoh. "From what I heard, I always thought you were a cold dictator or tyrant."  
  
Yami rolled his eyes. "What has been going on?" He took a deep breath. "I guess someone been over stating some of the facts. Yugi I'm not a tyrant...I might be a bit cold but I had no one to cheer me up."  
  
Yugi managed a small smile. "Is there anything you want to know about me?"  
  
Yami smiled. "Everything little angel."  
  
Jou's stomach growled again. "Sorry." His face turned red.  
  
The small tri-color haired boy blushed a faint one. "I don't know where to start."  
  
Seto chuckled. "I know the feeling. I'm hungry too." He scanned the area and found the people bringing in their breakfast.  
  
"ALRIGHT THE FOOD IS HERE!!!" Jou jumped up in the air.  
  
"It seems we must leave my questions for another time. Your friend is hungry and the food has at last shown up." Yami smiled.  
  
"Okay," Yugi said, taking a seat at the table. He didn't know which one to pick so he just sat in one of them.  
  
"Jou not so loud," Seto tried to calm the boy down. "We don't want to draw any unwanted attention, especially to your little friend."  
  
Jou's face turned red. "Sorry."  
  
"Next time be a little more careful," Seto said as he headed towards the cart. "When we're outside, please try to act like a slave and when we're alone we can do away with the formalities."  
  
Jou lowered his head and trailed behind Seto. 'Why do I feel so alive then when I'm around you Seto?' "Yes Master."  
  
The high priest inspected the food and approved it for consumption. He motioned for Jou to take the food to the pharaoh's chambers.  
  
Jou licked his lips and took the chart. "Coming Master. I can't get into the room without you." Honey eyes looked at Seto.  
  
Seto nodded his head and walked besides the blonde. As soon as they were out of sight from anyone, he helped Jou with the cart.  
  
"Mmmm....Everything smells so good. I have never seen so much food before in my whole life." Jou sniffed the food.  
  
"I didn't know what you or Yugi liked so I ordered more than I would normally," Seto shrugged.  
  
Jou looked at Seto. "Yugi no doubt had more food on his table that I ever did...Dad just drank...no food around so I had to...." He closed his honey eyes. "Forget what I said for now...it's time to eat."  
  
"We should wait until we reached the others," Seto said as he walked into the sleeping area. "It isn't polite to eat before your pharaoh."  
  
"I know that." Jou grinned silly.  
  
The guards moved aside as Seto and Jou entered the pharaoh's chamber with the food. Yugi looked up from where he was sitting.  
  
"Well here we go." Jou smiled as he pushed the cart over to the table. "What would you like Yami, Yugi?"  
  
Yugi looked over at the food, before selecting a familiar dish. He didn't know what most of the others were and didn't feel like trying something new in front of royalty, especially Yami.  
  
Yami took one of his favorite dishes. "Thank you Seto for getting this for us."  
  
Jou was about to pick up a plate when Ruby popped up and slipped down Jou's arm into a bowl of soup. "Ahhhh!!!" Jou pulled on his hair. "What I am I going to do with you." He growled and stormed over to a corner of the room. He was upset now. He didn't want to cause any trouble so he wanted to cool down first. The blonde sank down to the floor.  
  
Yugi was giggling at the small dragon as she was in a bowl of soup. He picked up a piece of meat from his dish and offered it to the dragon, who took a bite.  
  
Seto was having a hard time not laughing at the scene, because Jou seemed to be upset about it.  
  
Jou just sighed and his stomach growled again. He just couldn't bring himself to eat now. "I just stay here...I always make a mess of things." He lean his head up against the wall. Ruby lowered her head. She didn't mean to fall into the soup.  
  
Seto looked at Yami, silently asking for help. Yugi tried to comfort the dragon.  
  
Yami looked at Seto. "Take something over to him."  
  
Seto picked up a random dish, as he didn't know what the blonde liked and walked over towards him. He sat down next to Jou, offering the dish. "I know you're hungry."  
  
"I'm sorry...for making a mess of things..." Jou took the dish from Seto. "I stay here so I don't get food all over you..."  
  
Ruby got out of the soap bowel and walk over to the other side of the table. She started to clean herself off.  
  
Seto sighed. "I'll join you here then." He stood up to get his own dish and walked back over towards the blonde.  
  
Yugi ate quietly as the group seemed to be drifting apart. He looked over to Yami, who also was silent.  
  
Jou was shock. "I..." He looked away from Seto. Yami shook his head. "I wonder why Jou so nervous all of a sudden?"  
  
Ruby came over to Yami. ~He never eaten real food before...he doesn't know how too.~  
  
When Seto heard this, he turned to Jou. "Here let me show you." He demonstrated with his own food.  
  
Jou picked at the food and looked at it. He slowly brought it to his mouth.  
  
~It's because his father never fed him...~ Ruby shook her head. ~He never seemed to care about my master...but then he never knew his son could duel...~  
  
Jou munched slowly. He never had big pieces of good food before in his life.  
  
"If your father ever comes within this palace I will see that he be escorted to one of our 'finest' rooms," Seto said sarcastically.  
  
Yugi sighed as he watched the two. ~Calin, I wish I had someone like that. Someone who will accept me for who I am like Seto accepts Jou.~  
  
Calin relayed the message to the Dark Magician.  
  
Yami growled angrily. "By Ra...how could any one treat there own child like that... And people call me a tyrant..."  
  
Yugi scooted away from Yami. Fear showed clearly in his violet eyes.  
  
"Why is that Yugi?" Yami look at the boy. "You seem normal to me. I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you at all...it's just seeing your friend like this is upsetting to me." He lowered his head in shame.  
  
Yugi stopped scooting away from the pharaoh. "Your highness?"  
  
Jou slowly stood up. "I think I can eat at the table now... Thanks for the lesson Seto." He walked back to the table.  
  
"Any time," Seto also stood up and walked over to the table. He took the seat nearest Jou."  
  
"Can you forgive me for my outburst Yugi?." Yami look up at Yugi. "And it's Yami not highness or Pharaoh."  
  
The small boy nodded his head. "I will forgive you." He said in a soft voice.  
  
Yami sighed and ate his food quietly. Jou did the same.  
  
The high priest was occupied with staring at his new slave. He couldn't take his eyes off the blonde.  
  
Yugi shifted uncomfortably in the silence. He wasn't used to being silent when he was with his friends. ~Calin.~  
  
Calin sensed his master feeling uncomfortable and sent a message to the Dark Magician.  
"I'm sorry Yugi. I'm scared of making you upset." Yami looked at the boy.  
  
"I'm sorry about Ruby...and making this breakfast an unhappy moment." Jou poke at his meal.  
  
"It's okay," Yugi said sheepishly. "I'm not used to the silence. That's all." He continued to eat his meal. Every once in awhile, he poked his food.  
  
Seto was too busy drooling over his new slave to even notice the conversation.  
  
Jou kicked Seto's leg. "Eat and clean up your mouth." Jou smirk at Seto. "You okay Yugi?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, Jou," Yugi said as he finished eating. "It's just whenever I'm with my friends, I'm used to having conversation about everything and anything, even if it is petty."  
  
The brunette sent his slave a playful glare before straightening himself and continuing with his breakfast.  
  
"I've never been at a table of people to talk about any thing. It's just you and Jou are new at my table Yugi. I'm not sure what to talk about with you or Jou." Yami cleaned his face.  
  
Jou pushed the plate away.  
  
Yugi thought for a moment. "We talk about how we spent our days, what we found or bought, about anything new that has happened in our lives, and just anything that comes into our minds."  
  
Yami smirked. "Small talk."  
  
Jou lowered his head. "My old man never did small talk..."  
  
"So why did you pick me out of all of the slaves?" Yugi directed the question to Yami. He wanted to know the truth and possibly start a conversation.  
  
"Your innocence, you look like me and there was something pulling me towards you." Yami looked at Seto.  
  
Seto nodded his head, in agreement. Looking out of the window, he realized they were going to be late if they don't hurry up. "Yami we'd better be heading to the meeting soon or we'll be late and you know how those old wind bags are about being late."  
  
Yami sighed. "Jou, Yugi. Best you go back to your room." He stood up. "Take any of the food that left with you. I don't know when Seto and I will be done."  
  
Yugi nodded his head and placed the dishes back into the cart. "Is there any duties we have this morning?"  
  
"Not of yet. I haven't decided." Yami straightened out his clothes. "Seto do have anything for Jou to do?" Jou look at Seto and wonder.  
  
Seto shook his head before thinking of something. "Try to keep your duel monster on a low level. That's it."  
  
Jou nodded. "So how long are you going to be?" Honey eyes looked at Seto.  
  
"It depends on how long Yami's council members are going to take," Seto sighed. "Sometimes it takes them forever to decide which topic is important enough to be presented first. By then, half the morning is wasted."  
  
Jou nodded. "Okay I keep Ruby out of sight then."  
  
Yami headed for the door. "Come on then we get you both back to your room then."  
  
Ruby disappeared into her card as Jou headed for the door with the food cart.  
  
Yugi walked behind the cart as the high priest stood in front of the mirror adjusting his outfit. The council members were really finicky when it comes to dress. When everything was in place, Seto waited for the slaves to exit before he left for the meeting room.  
  
Jou put the food cart out the door. He kept his head low. Yami hurried down the hallway.  
  
Yugi opened the door to their shared room and entered it without saying a word.  
  
"You have a good day Yugi." Yami smiled at Yugi. "You look after him Jou."  
  
The blonde nodded. "I will."  
  
Yugi waved goodbye to the pharaoh before plopping down on his bed. He couldn't sleep but at the same time he was completely bored. "I'm bored."  
  
Jou waved good bye to Seto and Yami. He pushed the cart into the room. "Well we can duel in a moment." He sat down on his bed. 


	3. Strange Coincidences

Wingzero and Jadej.j have never and will never own Yu-Gi-Oh. The end. 2  
  
Seto wanted to get this meeting done and over with. Their idiotic conversations could put the dead to sleep. He walked into the meeting room, where the council members were as always having some debate over some minor issue.  
  
Yami followed Seto into the room. "Now listen. I did as you ask about getting a slave so now I don't want little meeting to drag on today." Yami sat down in the main chair in the room.  
  
As soon as the pharaoh had made his announcement, the council members all started talking at once. Each of them kept on insisting that their issue was more important than the rest and deemed to be significant enough to be brought to the pharaoh.  
  
The high priest felt an oncoming migraine. 'I wish we could get rid of them, all of them.'  
  
Yami glared at all the people in the room. "Do you understand me?"  
  
As the council members kept arguing, Seto leaned over to Yami. "Please just pick someone and we can get this meeting moving."  
  
"Pegasus!!!" A man with silver hair looked at Yami. "Yes my pharaoh."  
  
The rest of the council members shut up as they heard their pharaoh yell someone's name.  
  
'Finally we can get down to business,' Seto thought with relief, though he dared not show it in front of the council members.  
  
"So what are we arguing about?" Yami looked around the room.  
  
"The problem of our boarders." Pegasus spoke up.  
  
The high priest looked towards Pegasus as he spoke. 'This could be important enough to warrant the pharaoh's attention.'  
  
Yami looked at Pegasus. "So who's trying to attack us?"  
  
"Keith has more information than I do, your highness," Pegasus replied.  
  
"So Seto what do you think of what Pegasus has told us."  
  
"I have heard rumors of renegades gathering and forming an army," Seto said, keeping an eye on Pegasus. "They aren't a problem now; however, more are gathering to their cause."  
  
Yami nodded. "See what information you can come up with. I want to know more about this problem." He tapped his fingers.  
  
The high priest nodded his head. "I will inform you as soon as I get in touch with my contacts. What have you heard about these rumors, Pegasus?"  
  
"These rebellion group was disarray but they been getting organized." Pegasus looked at Seto.  
  
"If they have a capable leader, it should pose a threat to us," Seto said to the pharaoh. "What course of actions should we take?"  
  
"Gather information and find out who is there leader is." Yami let out a breath. "This is important, people."  
  
Ryou was buying things he thought he might need soon. He had a feeling something was going to happen. Since he saw Yugi, he thought it was a sign from the gods.  
  
Bakura moved stealthily through the crowds, looking for an easy target. He blended in the shadows. His eyes always on the look out for some rich fool. He silently cursed. 'I wonder where they could be. All I see are commoners. Bah, this is not a good day for a thief.'  
  
Ryou shook his head. 'Something is going to happen but what?' Ryou picked up the powder he need for painkillers.  
  
The white haired thief noticed a person in fine clothing, indicating that he lived in the palace. He followed the healer from a distance, waiting for the person to be alone before he made his move. 'This is going to be an easy job.'  
  
Ryou moved over to a flower shop to find some seeds and flowers he used in his potions. He removed his hood for a moment to run his fingers in his white hair.  
  
'How long is this guy going to take?' Bakura was starting to become impatient. He didn't notice Ryou's face or his hair, as he wasn't being patient. 'Is it worth tagging this guy?'  
  
Ryou hated to go down into the alley but it was the only way to get to the place where that shop was so he could get rare potions and stuff you can't get on the normal path. The boy then walked into the alley way.  
  
'It's about time!' The thief thought as he made his move. He quickly slipped into the shadows as he saw the healer walk into the alley. When Bakura was within range, he wrapped his right arm around the upper body and his left hand covered Ryou's mouth. He dragged the boy to a secluded place in the alley.  
  
Ryou brown eyes went wild. He wiggled a bit but did little to fight back.  
  
Bakura tightened his grip on his victim. "I could easily crush your throat if you don't hand over your money or would you rather I slit it."  
  
Ryou tried to say something but the hand on his mouth didn't let him.  
  
Seeing as his 'victim' couldn't respond, Bakura made an offer. "I will let go of you. If you so much as scream, I'll kill you. If you fight back, I'll kill you. If you don't hand over your valuables, I'll kill you. If you try to make a run for it, I will kill you. Understand?"  
  
Ryou nodded. He had very little on him since he had bought most of what he need but maybe he had enough to make this thief happy.  
  
As soon as Bakura released his prisoner, he instantly pulled out his trusty dagger. In tough situations, this piece of metal had saved his skin countless times.  
  
"What do you want from me, other than my money?" Ryou remained still.  
  
"Any valuables you have on you: gold, silver, jewels. You get my drift." Bakura couldn't see Ryou's face, since they were in the shadows. He had his dagger pointed towards the healer.  
  
"I'm a healer. I just have a few coins left. I don't wear much of anything." Ryou dropped the bag of what he had left from his shopping.  
  
Bakura moved with stealth and snatched the bag. After looking inside and finding a small amount, he growled. "Is this the best you can do?"  
  
"I never carry much with me." Ryou shivered. "Check me out if you like." He removed his cloak and hood. It fell to the ground.  
  
The thief's eyes were wide with shock and surprise. He stepped back, still holding the pouch. 'How dare this person copy MY image?' "Who are you boy?"  
  
"Ryou, healer." He was in shock as well, when he at last saw the face of this thief.  
  
"Are you a curse or a blessing from the gods?" Bakura was busy deciding whether he should kill his look alike or not.  
  
"I'm wondering that myself. You are the second double in the past couple of days." Ryou backed against the wall.  
  
"Second double? Who is the first?" Bakura eyed the retreating boy.  
  
"The Pharaoh Yami has a double. But his double is small and has a few differences but he is the Pharaoh's double."  
  
"So the pharaoh has a double?" Bakura said thoughtfully, before realization hit him. "And how would you know he has a double unless you're close to the pharaoh?"  
  
"I'm one of the palace's healers. I seen the Pharaoh's double and another that really different." Ryou shivered against the wall.  
  
"Just a healer?" The thief advanced forward to study his double in detail. 'Does he play me for a fool?'  
  
"It's the truth." Soft brown eyes looked at the cold brown eyes.  
  
"Bah, you're not worth my time," Bakura scoffed. 'Lousy healer.'  
  
"Why?" Ryou stepped forward. "I have free run in the palace..." He didn't want his double to leave.  
  
Bakura sheathed his dagger and took one last glare at his double, before turning around to leave.  
  
"Then this is good-bye." Ryou pick up his cloak and turn to leave. "I believe we met again. I sure Ra made us to look alike for a reason." He took a step away from Bakura. He was still going to the shop to get the rare potions. He had the right to credit with the owner of the shop.  
  
"As if, I don't need anyone but myself," Bakura muttered after he heard the healer say that. "The only person you can count on is yourself and no one else." He had lived on the streets most of his life and never depended on anyone else but himself.  
  
"That's true enough. I have no one for a long time then The Pharaoh found out I had healing powers he help me learn about my gift. Take care then." Ryou started to walk away.  
  
Bakura leapt gracefully onto a wall, before jumping and catching the edge of the roof. He flipped backwards onto the roof. 'What does he know?'  
  
Ryou wonder why that double of himself affected him so much. He ran to the shop to get what he need.  
  
The thief kept low to the roof, while surveying the grounds for any potential targets. Normally, he would rob them and hurt them if necessary, but he would never kill his victims. 'Why does he bother me so much? Bah, I should be concentrating on stealing money. This isn't enough for food.'  
  
Ryou came out of the shop and head back to the palace. But as he headed for the exit of the ally way three brutes were standing his way.  
  
Bakura hopped from building top to building top, muttering something about his look alike being a curse. All he did was give the thief a headache, trying to make sense out of all of it.  
  
"I'm sorry I have no more money." Ryou slowly backed away.  
  
"Who say we want money."  
  
Ryou face turned whiter than his hair.  
  
The thief mindless wandered on the roof tops, not caring where he was going. Something or someone caught his eye. It was his look alike in the company of some rather ugly men. 'I wonder what's he going to do.'  
  
"Please don't. Back off." Ryou remained still.  
  
Bakura crept to into the shadows. He paused for a second, when he thought the attacker heard him. 'Why am I interested in that boy?'  
  
Ryou slowly pulled out a duel card. "Now don't make use this..." He kept his eyes on the men in front of him.  
  
Bakura raised his brow. This little healer knew how to summon duel monsters, which meant he had some sort of training with the shadow games. This could be interesting. He looked towards the card and found it to be the Change of Hearts card. 'Bah, not even a worthy duel monster, though it is quite interesting.' He nimbly leapt the leader of the attackers and held his dagger to the throat without piercing the skin.  
  
"You?!?!" Ryou held his card as he watch his double attack one of the men.  
  
"I would suggest you leave him unless you want a new breathing hole," Bakura growled at the attackers.  
  
The men growled but back off. "I don't even know your name yet?" Ryou held his card still.  
  
Bakura watched at the men leave. "The name is Bakura."  
  
"Would you like to go to the palace?" Ryou slowly put his card away.  
Bakura backed off. He knew the guards would have him hung as he was probably the most wanted thief in all of Egypt.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?" Ryou lowered his head.  
  
"You do realize I will be hung or sent to prison to rot if I take one step in that place," Bakura said. "Besides, why would I want to go there when I know I will die." He played around with his dagger.  
  
"Why is that? You stole something of Yami's or Seto's?" Ryou looked at Bakura. "I can say you save my life and maybe you can help us find out information."  
  
"I haven't stolen anything from those twits yet," Bakura said sharply. "Though I have stolen from the visiting royalty and dignitaries. You do realize I am one of the most wanted criminals. I heard the guards were supposed to execute me on sight."  
  
"Oh!" Ryou titled his head to one side. "I can ask Yami to drop that order."  
  
Cold brown eyes blinked with surprise. "How can you do that?"  
  
Ryou straightened out his clothes. "I maybe a healer but I'm am one of the top healers and good friend of the Pharaoh and High Priest."  
  
'What is his angle?' "Maybe some other time, I have to go back to my work if I want to eat tonight," Bakura said quickly.  
  
"Can I take you somewhere to eat? I know of a place that owns me a favor." Ryou move closer to Bakura.  
  
This caught Bakura off guard. "Why are you being nice to me when everyone else doesn't give a damn?"  
  
"A feeling. There is no other way to explain it." Ryou stood there.  
  
"Let's go then," Bakura said, while limping off in a direction.  
  
"Are you okay? I can see to that limp." Ryou walked beside Bakura.  
  
"What limp?" Bakura asked, trying to cover up his mistake. He had twisted his ankle, while saving Ryou, but his pride wouldn't allow him to show any weakness in front of the boy.  
  
"You can't hide pain from me. I feel everyone's pain around me. All the time." Soft brown eyes looked at Bakura.  
  
"I twisted my ankle while saving you," Bakura said while looking away from the healer. "It's nothing compared to some of the other injuries I've received."  
  
"Let me heal it for you." Ryou saw the restaurant he was taking Bakura. "There is the restaurant we are going too." He pointed it out.  
  
"I can live with the pain," Bakura said, before slipping on a something and falling a little before he caught himself. Soon he was on the ground, clutching his right ankle.  
  
Ryou quickly was beside Bakura. His hands were glowing as they wrapped around Bakura's ankle. "You aren't the only one with pride."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Bakura asked as his ankle was being healed.  
  
"The other slave that came with the Pharaoh's look like. He might not show it out right but when I heal him I could feel his feelings. His anger, fear and stubborn pride." Ryou let go of Bakura's ankle. "Is that better?"  
  
Bakura slowly stood up and tested his ankle. "Much." He felt a little bit guilty for taking the healer's money after Ryou was kind to him. 'It would mean I would have to look harder.' He dug out the healer's pouch and held it out. "Here."  
  
Ryou stood up. "No it's alright. I have more back at the palace. I just don't carry alot with me. You need it more than I do. Come let's get that meal." He walk past Bakura and towards the restaurant.  
  
Cold eyes blinked with surprise. 'What is he up to?' Bakura quickly followed the healer into the restaurant. It wasn't the type he would go to as he didn't have enough money on hand.  
  
Ryou hugged the owner of the restaurant. "So how is your son doing?"  
  
The man smiled. "So much better since you heal him. Come, come let me show you my best table."  
  
Ryou returned the smile. "Oh this is Bakura he dinning with me."  
  
The man looked over at the other. "Not a problem Ryou any for the man that save my son's life."  
  
Bakura remained silent as he followed the restaurant owner and Ryou to the table. He didn't know how to act around refined people as he thought they were. Well, according to him, it was much finer than the taverns he frequently visited.  
  
Ryou sat down. "I bring out the best for you and your guest. It'll be done in 20 to 30 minutes." The man turned and left. "Come Bakura sit down."  
  
Bakura sat down nervously. He fidgeted in his seat, as he wasn't used to being refined. Normally, he could care less, but now why would he even care?  
  
"Relax Bakura. No one will bug you here." Ryou smiled. "Do you want any thing to drink?"  
  
"I wouldn't know, since I usually drink water," Bakura shrugged. "I haven't eaten rich food."  
  
"Juice then. Can't have you walking back and forth. I never understand why some people drink too much."  
  
"They drink because they want to drown out the pain of reality," Bakura informed the healer.  
  
"They can't handle reality so they find some way to cope with it."  
  
"I wonder if that why Jou's father drinks then." The meal showed up and Ryou order their juice.  
  
"Perhaps, he has a rough life that he turned to drinking so he doesn't have to deal with it," Bakura huffed. "What a wimp. He can't handle it." He looked at the food and started nibbling it.  
  
At least Jou seems stronger than his father. He now in the palace with the pharaoh's look alike."  
  
"What is this stuff?" Bakura asked after taking a bite of the food.  
  
"Lamb, potatoes, and rice." Ryou munched on the food and the juice showed up.  
  
"It tastes better than what I normally eat," Bakura sighed. "I can't stay for long though, I have to 'earn' a living. If you catch my drift."  
  
"Well I see what I can do about the kill on sight thing. If I do clear you of that how can I find you later or leave a message at lease for you." Ryou took a sip of the juice.  
  
"I'll find you," Bakura said. "I'm usually around this area for now, though I can't guarantee that I will be here for the next week."  
  
"Sounds fair. To let you know I always go to that shop at the end of that dark ally way. Take care Bakura." Ryou stood up. "I must go now enjoy the rest of the meal." He then left the thief.  
  
"Later," Bakura said as he continued eating. 'What is he up to? Oh well, at least I got a free meal.' He stared at the healer's pouch. 'I wonder why he didn't want this.' The thief fingered the pouch before finishing his meal and leaving.  
  
Ryou hurried back to the palace. 'I must tell Seto of my look like at once. This must be a sign of the gods...First Yugi. Then Jou which seems to have similar power like Seto and now my own double.' The palace came into view. Ryou then set about finding Seto, High Priest.  
  
Seto had left the meeting, complaining of a headache. In fact, he just wanted to get away from them. 'I pity the pharaoh. He has to deal with those losers on a daily basis.' He kind of felt sorry that he left his pharaoh in that position, but he told Yami he would check up on their slaves.  
  
Ryou came a round a corner. "Seto...Seto..." The white hair teen ran up to the high priest.  
  
"What is it?" Seto asked as he saw the healer run up to him. 'I wonder what could be this urgent. Might as well find out.'  
  
Ryou lean up against the wall to catch his breath. "Seto have you heard of a thief name Bakura?" Brown eyes look at Seto.  
  
"I've heard of him only by reputation," Seto said thoughtfully. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"He looks like me." Ryou said in a breath. "I think this is a sign of the Gods Seto."  
  
"He would be the second double," Seto mused out loud. "I would think it is a sign of the gods. What could they possibly be saying? I'll have to do research."  
  
"Do not for get Jou. He shares your gift in talking to Dragons Seto." Ryou stood up straight. "There is one thing I think must be done. Bakura has a death mark over his head. I think that must be remove."  
  
"I haven't forgotten Jou," Seto said. "As a matter of fact, I was on my way to see how Jou and Yugi were doing. As for Bakura, you'll have to talk to Yami about that. He's the only one who can remove the death mark, though he's in a meeting with his council members. He will need your attention, once it's over."  
  
Ryou nodded. "Okay Seto. I will talk with Seto you best look after Yugi and Jou then." The healer then left Seto to go see Yami once his meeting over.  
  
The high priest rounded the corner and headed towards the sleeping area. He walked up to the door and knocked on it. 'I wonder what they're up to and if Ruby is hiding like she should be.'  
  
Yugi looked up from where they were dueling. He placed his deck away, since they had ended their game and were about to start another.  
  
Jou put his own deck way. "Who there?"  
  
"It's me, Seto," the high priest answered. "Can I come in?"  
  
Yugi stood up and walked over towards the door. He then opened it for the high priest to enter. "Hi."  
  
Jou smile at Seto. "Hey Seto. What's up?" Honey eyes look at the high priest.  
  
"I'm here to see how you're doing," Seto said. "And to get away from those council members who are trying to bore us to death." The high priest closed the door behind him as Yugi took a seat on his bed.  
  
Jou hopped onto his own bed. "That bad?" He smirked.  
  
"Yes, and I caught Rei to attack Pegasus," Seto mentioned as he remembered his youngest dragon, sneaking behind Pegasus. Yugi fell over on his bed giggling.  
  
Jou fell down on the bed laughing his head off. "I take it this Pegasus isn't the favorites in the group." His face was flush as he smiled at Seto.  
  
"My dragons like him," Seto said with a smirk. "For target practice. Arian and Celesia were too wrapped up in each other to notice. Rei could feel my boredom and frustration so he went to take out the source of it."  
  
"No doubt Ruby would of join in roasting this person, Pegasus." Jou stretched his body.  
  
"I don't trust him either," Seto narrowed his eyes. "He's after something. I don't know what it is." He fingered his millennium rod.  
  
"What do you think he's after?" Yugi asked when he finally calmed down.  
  
"With him, you can't tell," Seto sighed.  
  
Jou's fingers rubbed his lips. "Any ways Seto other than wanting to see us, what's on your mind?"  
  
'Nothing but you,' Seto wanted to say that, but he would have felt embarrassed. "It seems Ryou, our healer, has found his double."  
  
"Man what's going on?" Jou sat up and look at Seto. "I know there something else but I take it ya don't want to say it front of Yugi." Jou's lips curried up in a grin.  
  
"As I have some free time, would you like a tour of the palace," Seto asked Jou. "I'll see to it that Yugi has some company, since Yami will most likely be busy till lunch."  
  
"Is that okay with you Yugi?" The blonde looked at his small friend.  
  
"I'm okay with it," Yugi smiled cutely. "After all, I know you want to spend time with him. You've been talking about him during our duels."  
  
Jou's face turned many shades of red. He looked away from Seto's glace on him. "Okay Yugi, I hope not to be to long..."  
  
"Take your time, Jou," Yugi teased the blonde. "You could barely keep your attention on the duel and you kept fidgeting."  
  
"Is that so?" Seto looked over at Jou.  
  
Jou nod his head. He had no idea he would be put on the spot like this so fast. "Well it does't help when your lovely blue eyes keep entering my thoughts."  
  
'Your honey eyes keep invading my thoughts,' Seto wanted to say that, but decided against it. "Let's go find someone to keep you company." He directed the comment to Yugi, then he looked over at Jou. "Then we can spend some time alone in my room."  
  
Jou's face turned even brighter red. "What about Ryou or Mokuba."  
  
"Ryou is waiting for Yami to come out of the meeting and Mokuba is busy with his training," Seto sighed. "He has a private tutor."  
  
"Jou, are you okay?" Yugi asked with concern. "Your face is red."  
  
"I'm okay Yugi. Just excited to see parts of palace." Jou stood up.  
  
"You sure about that? We could ask Ryou." Yugi mentioned the healer's name.  
  
Ryou encountered Yami as he came out of the meeting. He told about Bakura being his double. Yami decide to remove the death mark on the thief but Bakura still have to answer to some of the crimes he had done. Ryou told Yami his idea. The Pharaoh said he would think about it. They had been walking over to the room which Yugi and Jou were in.  
  
Seto opened the door to for the slaves to leave, when he saw Yami and Ryou approaching them. "I see you survived the meeting Yami. It's a good sign."  
  
Yugi tried to take a peek from behind the high priest, but couldn't as he was much shorter than the brunette.  
  
"I wish I could of left when you did Seto.." Yami rubbed his head. "Ryou told me of Bakura. The thief will not die but he might have to do time." He came into the room. Ryou smile at Seto. "Hello Jou, Yugi." Jou waved to Ryou and bowed to Yami.  
  
"Since you have company, Jou and I will take our leave," Seto said as he looked at the exit. "If Yami would permit us."  
  
Yami nodded. "Go ahead Seto, Jou. Hello Yugi." He came close to his double. Ryou followed Yami into the room.  
  
Seto practically dragged the blonde into his room, as he was eager to spend time alone with his slave, before the next meeting.  
  
Jou gasped as he was pulled into Seto's room. "Seto?"  
  
"Hi," Yugi said meekly from his bed. He was a little scared of Yami, but he seemed to be comfortable enough to be in the pharaoh's company without hiding.  
  
"Hello again, Yugi." Ryou sat down on the bed. "How are you today?"  
  
Yami sat on the other bed. "How been your day so far Yugi?"  
  
"I'm doing fine," Yugi replied. "Jou and I have been mostly dueling, though his mind was on a certain brunette with blue eyes."  
  
Both Ryou and Yami giggled. "To tell you the truth,. I think Seto has his mind on a certain blonde with honey eyes."  
  
"I'm bored out of my mind," Yugi whined a little. "What do you want to do?"  
  
"Well I like to learn more about you and your deck." Yami smiled at Yugi.  
  
"What would you like to know about it?" Yugi inquired.  
  
"What other monsters you have?" Ryou stood up and grabbed a piece of fruit off the food cart. "Would you like something to eat Yugi?"  
  
"It's okay, I had eaten lunch earlier with Jou," Yugi assured Ryou. "You already know Calin. I have Mystical Elf, Feral Imp, Kuriboh, Silver Fang, Summon Skull, and a few others." He showed them his monster cards. Yami show Yugi his cards.  
  
"Who's she?" Yugi pointed to the female counterpart of the Dark Magician.  
  
"That's the Dark Magician Girl." Yami smiled at Yugi. Ryou sank down into a chair. He was tired from all the stuff that had happened to him.  
  
"I never knew there was a Dark Magician Girl," Yugi looked at the card. "What's her name? Is she related to Kor?"  
  
Yami giggle. "She is called Lin. There aren't very many of her kind."  
  
"Is she related to Kor?" Yugi asked again.  
  
"Yes they are siblings." Yami looked at his card.  
  
"Are you okay?" Yugi asked the healer when he noticed Ryou sinking deeper into the chair.  
  
"I'll be fine Yugi. I just had a busy day." The white hair teen smiled.  
  
"I heard that you had a double," Yugi mentioned.  
  
Ryou nodded. "Yes and a very dark one but I think there is more to him than even he knows about himself." He took a deep breath.  
  
"Does he have a name?" Yugi gave Ryou his full attention, while kind of ignoring Yami.  
  
"He calls himself Bakura. He's a thief." Ryou answered while Yami just watched Yugi.  
  
"Bakura, I've heard of him before," Yugi said softly. "He robbed my next door neighbor."  
  
"He says he does it so he can eat." Ryou closed his eyes and thought of Bakura.  
  
"That's so sad, to steal for a living," Yugi was becoming depressed. "What's your favorite duel monster?" He wanted to switch topics.  
  
"Change of Heart, Yugi. She keeps me safe." Ryou showed the boy the card.  
  
"What's her name?" Yugi asked with interest as he looked at the card. He hadn't noticed Yami getting tired.  
  
Yami had sunk into the bed. He was tired of everything that been going on around him. Right now the Pharaoh wanted some sleep.  
  
"Her name is Duo." Ryou smiled. He saw Yami falling asleep.  
  
Yugi giggled as he saw the pharaoh falling asleep. He walked over to him and sat next to his double. Yami didn't look like a cold person when he was sleeping. In fact, he looked the opposite. Yugi gently laid down next to him.  
  
Yami's chest went up and down. "It seems Yami needs more sleep these days." Ryou giggled quietly.  
  
"It would seem," Yugi said, moving closer to the pharaoh.  
  
Yami squeezed the pillow he had in his hands. "Mmm..." He moan in his sleep. Ryou bit back a laugh.  
  
Yugi moved close enough to be touching Yami. He hoped the pharaoh wouldn't wake up to see him almost cuddling up against him.  
  
Yami smiled and squeezed the pillow again.  
  
"I just can't bring myself to wake him." Ryou smiled at the site.  
  
"Me either," Yugi whispered. Since Yami wasn't going to do anything, Yugi sat up without making too much movement and started to get off the bed.  
  
Yami jolted up. "Where what?" He rubbed his head. "Dame all these meetings..."  
  
The sudden movement caused Yugi to fall onto Yami's lap.  
  
Yami looked down at Yugi. "You okay?"  
  
A red tint covered Yugi's cheeks. 'Why am I thinking about him that way?' "I'm okay." He turned his head so Yami can't see his face.  
  
"I'm sorry for waking up and scaring you." Yami looked at Yugi. Ryou was giggling.  
  
"You didn't scare me," Yugi said now blushing a bright red. "You caught me off guard." He made no move to get off of Yami.  
Yami let out a breath. "Well I have to get going Yugi. Ryou can you stay with Yugi until Jou comes back." Ryou nodded to Yami.  
  
"Okay," Yugi said getting off of Yami, even though he made a great pillow.  
  
"I see you later Yugi." Yami left the room.  
"Seto what is this about?" Jou looked around the High Priest's room.  
  
"Is there anything wrong about wanting to spend time with you especially when I have a busy schedule and you don't?" Seto replied.  
  
"No it's just why in your room?" Jou's face was red again. He backed off a bit. He was nervous.  
  
"I wanted to spend time with you alone, without anyone interrupting us," Seto replied as he sat down in a plush chair. "No one will dare bothering us here unless they have a death wish coming."  
  
"So what do you want from me?" Jou looked at Seto in the chair. His hand slowly roamed down his chest. He licked his dry lips.  
  
"To spend time with you," Seto spoke up. 'What is he thinking? It must be something good for him to be looking at me that way.'  
  
"Seto..." Jou's face remained red. He had started to play with the blue robe's ropes. "Have you ever...well..." Jou looked down to the floor. "Had sex with any one..."  
  
"I'd rather forget about those experiences," Seto looked out the window. His face became depressed and angry.  
  
Jou turned away from Seto. "I didn't mean to upset you Master...." His heart felt like it broke into pieces.  
  
The high priest sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I wouldn't expect you to remember." He glanced over at Jou. "I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at my stepfather and for the living hell he put me through. I was glad Mokuba didn't have to experience what I've been through."  
  
"Seto...I wondering if..." Jou came over to the high priest. "Would you show me what love is?" Jou kneeled down in front of Seto.  
  
Seto sighed. "I would like to show you what love is, but I'm not ready for a physical relationship. Not yet, the pain from my stepfather's abuse hasn't gone away, even though it has been four years since he touched me."  
  
"I see." Jou sank to the floor. "Then why do I feel this way towards you...I want something...and I don't know what it is." Honey eyes sadly looked at Seto for answers.  
  
Jou touched his heart. "I've been so alone all my life and even though I was cold towards you at first I...I felt something towards you..." His face turned red.  
  
"The only person I had was my little brother," Seto looked over towards Jou. "I couldn't get close to anyone with my stepfather around. Ever since then, I haven't opened up to anyone, but around you, I feel as if I can tell you anything."  
  
"My mother and sister disappear one night and I was left with my dad. He started to drink heavily and then he locked me up and beat me and four nights ago he almost rape me..." Jou rest his head against Seto's leg. "I had no one for a long time to talk too..."  
  
"So it would seem we have another thing in common," Seto said thoughtfully as he played with Jou's blonde hair. "We both have younger siblings. I will make sure your father will never touch you again. He has a death wish if he ever comes after you, I swear it."  
  
Jou purred from Seto's touch. "I want to make you happy...Seto..." The blonde rubbed up against Seto's leg.  
  
The high priest pulled Jou onto his lap and wrapped his arms around the blonde.  
  
"Mmm...Seto..." Jou slowly wrapped his arms around Seto. "I feel so complete with you."  
  
"I wish this moment will last forever, but I have to go to yet another boring meeting," Seto grumbled.  
  
"Don't go." Jou gripped tightly onto Seto. "Please...just stay with me." Honey eyes grew big and sad. "Please Seto..." His voice grew soft.  
  
"I will stay with you until then, but I have to go or they will suspect something," Seto sighed as he rubbed Jou's back.  
  
"Can't they do what they have to do with out you." Jou's eyes watered. "I need you more than a silly group of people." Jou rubbed his head into Seto's chest.  
  
"I can't leave Yami with all the responsibilities," Seto sighed once again. "He hasn't been getting much sleep lately as a result of their demands. That's why they told him to get a personal slave so he would have more time governing his kingdom."  
  
"Why not take a day or two off." Jou made a silly face. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" The blonde's fingers rubbed Seto's chest.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way," Seto continued to rub Jou's back. "I would love to take a day off, but that would leave Yami with too much work."  
  
Jou pouted. "I want you..." The blonde yawned.  
  
"It looks like Yami isn't the only one who needs more sleep," Seto also yawned. "We all could use some sleep. We need to hire more people to help out here."  
  
Jou yawned again. "So why not go to sleep now..." His fingers slowly moved along the rim of Seto's skirt.  
  
"We can take a small nap, but I have to get back," Seto murmured as he closed his eyes.  
  
Jou kiss Seto's chest. "Mmm...you feel so soft."  
  
"So I make a good pillow?" Seto said with amusement.  
  
'Gods I want him so badly. I wish he would just fuck me.' Jou looked at Seto. Passion filled his honey eyes.  
  
"What is it?" Seto asked, opening one of his eyes to look down at Jou.  
  
"I didn't say any thing? Did I?" Jou face was bright red.  
  
"You're eyes told me," Seto replied with a genuine smile.  
  
"I know you don't want to...yet..." Jou let out a sigh. "But I can wait..."  
  
"Thank you," Seto held onto Jou tightly. He really didn't want this moment to end, but he had a meeting to attend. "I have to go."  
  
Jou sank deeply into Seto's chest. "I need you.." His voice was weak. "I can't explain it but I feel inside me..."  
  
"I promise I will return as soon as I am finished and then I won't leave you for the rest of the day," Seto replied. His heart was breaking into pieces as he wanted to comfort his slave.  
  
Jou smiled at Seto. His hands rose and rubbed Seto's cheek. "I'll be here."  
  
"I won't be long," Seto assured the blonde, as he lifted Jou off of his lap. "If those jokes of a council take too long, I'll sic my Blue Eyes White Dragons. Rei will be happy."  
  
Jou giggled. "Love to see that." The blonde stood up and headed over to Seto's bed. The blonde then crawled into the bed He yawned and fell asleep.  
  
Jou wiggled deeper into Seto's bed. He didn't understand why he had fallen harden hard for Seto all of a sudden. Ruby came out of her card and curried up in Jou's blond hair.  
  
Yugi looked over to the healer. "Can I meet Duo?"  
  
Ryou call his card. The strange monster appeared one angle wing and one demon wing.  
  
"Hi," Yugi greeted the Change of Hearts.  
  
The card smiled at Yugi. "Such a warm heart."  
  
"What are your powers?" Yugi had no clue what she could do.  
  
"I can take control of any monster for my master when I'm on the field."  
  
"That's cool," Yugi said, very excited. "It reminds me of this magic card." He held up Brain Control.  
  
"I know I would," Seto said shutting the door quietly as he took his leave. He walked towards the meeting room. Along the way, he ran across Yami. "Ready to be bored to death again?"  
  
The card nodded. "Every much so."  
  
"Egypt to Yami, are you there?" The high priest asked as he walked alongside the pharaoh.  
  
"Yes...I'm just upset leaving Yugi." Yami looked at the floor.  
  
"I thought for a second, they've bored you to death even before you reached the room," Seto said, trying to cheer up Yami.  
  
Yami just growled. "We need new blood around here Seto." He looked at his friend.  
  
"What about Ryou's double?" Seto suggested. "Though, I don't exactly trust him."  
  
"Bakura will have to prove himself but he would be every helpful to fine out information." Yami pushed open the door to the room the others where waiting for him and Seto.  
  
"Now that you mention it, he could gather information on the renegade group," Seto said, as they entered the room. He took up his traditional place next to the pharaoh and waited for the others to quiet down. The council members eventually became silent as they see their pharaoh on his chair.  
  
"First thing on the order of business is the thief Bakura. I learned he isn't as bad as I was first told. His death mark is lifted but I still want him brought before me." Yami sank down into his chair.  
  
"Is there anything else, your highness?" The high priest asked the Yami formally, as they were in front of the council.  
  
Pegasus twitched. He didn't like the idea of Bakura free of his death mark.  
  
"Has there been any new information on these rebels."  
  
Otogi politely spoke, "We haven't heard anything new since the last meeting. Our spies haven't contacted us."  
  
"Well it only has been a few hours since our last meeting. I hope we have some information tomorrow if not in the morning at least at the afternoon meeting." Yami rub his chin.  
  
"Your highness, our spies cannot report until two days from now," Otogi sighed. He didn't want to be the bearer of bad news, but he had to tell Yami, as the others were too cowardly to tell.  
  
"Why is that?" Yami sat up in his seat.  
  
"They have to take precaution," Otogi explained. "If they come rushing here with the latest news, the renegades would suspect something and I fear for our spies lives."  
  
Yami slapped his forehead. "Of course. I'm sorry. I had too much on my mind of late, which brings me up to another matter. Since we will have no information on the renegades for a few days I want some time to myself. We only have a meeting if something comes up." He looked at everyone in the room.  
  
Otogi nodded his head. "As you wish your highness, but I implore you to increase security. Your guards are becoming lax and I fear for your safety."  
  
"He has a point," Seto agreed with the council member. Even though Otogi was as young as they were, the high priest knew him to be a trustworthy ally and a friend. "We can't completely relax. Who knows when they will strike?" His blue eyes stayed on Pegasus longer than the other council members.  
  
"Agree. The guards will be strengthened and more guards on the streets as well. We can't have my people caught in the cross fire." Yami looked at Seto and the others in the room.  
  
"Your highness, I would also like to request that you won't leave the palace without your guards like last time," the high priest reminded the pharaoh of their last excursion.  
  
Yami nodded. "I understand, Seto. Times have become more dangerous."  
  
"Is there anything else on the agenda?" Seto wanted to get back to his blonde slave.  
  
No one spoke. "Okay then in two days we will meet about these renegades. If there is any thing else that need our attention then we meet." Yami stood up.  
  
The high priest looked at Pegasus, daring him to say something.  
  
Otogi shook his head. "If something important comes up, I will inform you right away."  
  
"Thank you Otogi." Yami look at Seto. "Come Seto we have some things to tend to now."  
  
"As you wish my pharaoh." Pegasus bowed to the boy king.  
  
Otogi and the other council members stood up and bowed to the pharaoh, before taking their leave.  
  
The high priest nodded his head and followed after Yami. "I don't trust, Pegasus." He said when they were out of range.  
  
"You had that same feeling then, Seto?" Yami looked at his friend. "There seem to be a dark feeling coming from that man now."  
  
"I have a feeling he is dabbling in the dark arts," Seto said in a grave tone. "It is only a theory, but I could feel negative energy coming off of him, though he is trying to conceal it."  
  
"We best keep an eye on Pegasus as well." Yami sighed and rubbed his forehead.  
  
"Which reminds me, we have to be extremely careful on who we hire as chefs," Seto sighed. "Who knows who wants to poison you?"  
  
Yami nodded. "Maybe we should hire those chefs from that restaurant I love so much."  
  
"I know I can trust a few of them," Seto said thoughtfully. "I'm sure they'll be more than happy to live in the palace."  
  
"Good then. Now I will see to my slave and I know you have to look after your slave."  
  
"Thank you," Seto said before departing and entering his room, where he found Jou fast asleep on his bed. He quietly walked over to his chair and sat down in it, watching the blonde sleep peacefully.  
  
Yugi was having a fun time, playing with his duel monster, Duo, and Ryou. They were playing a game; he used to play at home.  
  
Jou had the sheets rap around his body now, one of the pillows in his arms. Ruby slept on top of the blonde. Hidden in the blonde hair.  
  
Rei popped out of his card and joined Ruby on top of the blonde. He wanted to take a nap and Jou made the perfect bed.  
  
A mumble came out of Jou's lips. "I'm not a hotel...for dragons..." He settled down and yawn. "Seto?"  
  
"Is that so, because I see two dragons right at home in your hair," Seto said with an amused smirk.  
  
"Do you know why I draw dragons to me?" Jou hugged the pillow in his arms. 'I want to hug you Seto.'  
  
"You have a rare talent," Seto said. "They are drawn to you, because they can feel your power."  
  
"Power? talent? me?" Jou slowly sat up. "I don't have either."  
  
"Never underestimate yourself," Seto sighed. "You never know what you're capable of doing until you try. I can tell you haven't been trained. Would you like me to train you as we have the same gifts?"  
  
Jou looked at Seto. "My old man though I was a plague of some kind. What do you mean by gifts?" His face brightened. 'I'll do anything with you now.'  
  
"Not everyone has a connection to dragons," Seto explained. "We can talk to other dragons even if they aren't our own. We sense other dragons and they can sense us. That is how I am the master of three Blue Eyes White Dragons. We also have a hidden power, since dragons have strong powers."  
  
"I..." Jou pulled his legs up to his chest. "Are you sure about me?" He looked into those blue eyes.  
"In all the time we have known each other, have I ever lied or misled you?" Seto asked Jou.  
  
"No..you haven't." Jou looked at Seto. "I'm a bit scared to find out I have this..." He touched his heart. "This power,,gift in me."  
  
"I know the feeling," Seto admitted. "When I discovered I had this ability, I was completely scared until someone helped me control my gift. He taught me to appreciate what I have and how to use my gift to benefit others."  
  
"Seto...please teach me." Jou looked at the priest. He shook a little bit in fear.  
  
The high priest stood up and walked over to Jou, before sitting down next to him. He held the blonde in a loving embrace. "I would be honored to."  
  
Rei peeked out of Jou's hair, to see what was going on. He started playing with the blonde's hair as he was bored.  
  
Ruby came out too. ~I think they want to be alone. My master wants your master badly.~ She smiled at Rei.  
  
The youngest Blue Eyes White Dragon nodded his head and went back into his card.  
  
Ruby disappeared as well. Jou look at Seto. "Tell me about these gifts." Jou's hand rubbed gently against Seto's chest.  
  
"What would you like to know?" Seto asked as he pulled Jou closer to him.  
  
Yami knocked on the door. "May I come in."  
  
"Sure," Yugi called out.  
  
Yami entered the room. "Thank you Ryou for looking after Yugi." He smiled at the boy. "Do you want to see my home now, Yugi?"  
  
"Your welcome Yami." Ryou's monster Duo then shimmered and disappeared into the card.  
  
Yugi bounced off the bed. "Okay!" He started giggling, when he saw Calin sweatdrop at his antics.  
  
Yami held out his hand. "Come there is lots to see."  
  
Yugi was nervous in the presence of the pharaoh. He trusted Yami not to hurt him, but he was still scared. The young boy walked up to Yami, though he didn't take his double's hand.  
  
Yami put his hand down. "Okay Yugi. One step at a time then." He opened the door. "Would you like to see the garden?"  
  
"Okay," Yugi was within arm's distance, but he dared not go any closer to Yami. "I used to have a small garden, back at home."  
  
Yami lead Yugi to the garden. "What would you like to see first?"  
  
"What is there to see?" Yugi asked looking around.  
  
"There are rose, lilies and many more flowers." Yami took a deep breath.  
  
"Lilies are my favorite," Yugi said, looking around the garden. "I planted white ones in my garden."  
  
"The lilies are over here." Yami walked down the path towards the fountain. "We have many different kinds of lilies."  
  
Yugi skipped over towards the lilies. He sniffed a few of them and found the one he liked. "This one smells nice." He walked over to where the fountain was and stared at how the water was flowing through it.  
  
Yami sat down on the fountain's side. "I come here to clear my mind." He smiled at Yugi.  
  
Unfortunately for the pharaoh, Yugi had a mischievous side to him. The little guy walked up to Yami and splashed some of the water on him, before running to the opposite side and giggling.  
  
Yami shook his head. "Yugi?" The pharaoh stood up and started to play tag with the small boy.  
  
"What can you do with this gift." Jou nuzzle Seto's chest. "I want to know what I can do."  
  
"Communication is our greatest strength," Seto answered. "We can communicate verbally with them. We can feel their emotions, and they can feel ours. The power I was referring to is control over dragons. I know how do it, but I would rather have a dragon obey me on its own free will than to force it."  
  
"I never force any monster to my bidding. It wouldn't be right." Jou rested his head under Seto's chin.  
  
"I know, but I learned how to use this power, since I never know when it might come in handy," Seto sighed. "When I received Arian, he was a handful. No one wanted him, because he was hard to control. I had to use my power or he would have hurt innocent people or even worse hurt himself."  
  
"Mmm...." Jou was listening to Seto's heart. "I never had any of those problems...Ruby was in pain and I had to help her. I use my Time Wizard to free her from that stuck up brat."  
  
"I'm glad you never had to deal with it," Seto said with a smile. "A Red Eyes Black Dragon is a powerful duel monster. Who knows what could have happened if you didn't know how to use your powers."  
  
"I never known I had this power." Jou kiss Seto's chest. "I'm glad you found me. What would of happen if this gift of mine got out of control?."  
  
"My teacher never told me what would happen, but from the research I've done, it can be dangerous," Seto said very seriously. "You inadvertently order a dragon to kill someone or destroy entire cities."  
  
Jou shivered in Seto's arms. "I never want to do that. It would break my soul." He kissed Seto's hand.  
  
"That's why I would like to help you control your powers," Seto squeezed Jou's arm.  
  
"Show me everything...Seto." Jou gently kissed Seto on the lips. "Please...."  
  
"When would you like to start?" Seto asked before returning the kiss.  
  
"In the morning...." Jou's fingers rubbed one of Seto's nipples. "Make me whole Seto...please...." He kissed Seto deeper this time.  
  
Seto sighed. "I know you want to have a physical relationship, but I would like our relationship to be more than that." 'I'm not ready for this type of commitment.'  
  
"I'm sorry for forcing you." Jou pull away and head for the door. He stopped. "I don't know why I'm acting like this..." Honey eyes look back at Seto. Fill with tears. "I'm so confused why I'm being pulled towards you..." Jou then sunk down to the floor sobbing.  
  
Seto instantly rushed to Jou and pulled the blonde into an embrace. 'Damn, it must be those gifts he has. It must means he is in heat right now. I especially hated when I had to go through it. Good thing Yami was understanding and it only lasts for a few days.' "Jou, I don't blame you for what you're going through. It's part of a package deal that comes with your gifts."  
  
"Please..." Jou rub his head against Seto. "Please Koi...." Jou's hand rub Seto's leg. "Please..."  
  
"Jou, in a few days, you'll drop out of it," Seto informed the blonde. "Do you really want your first experience to be like this?"  
  
"How long?" Jou held onto Seto.  
  
"Usually it lasts anywhere from three to five days each year," Seto answered. He looked at his calendar. "I have been through mine last month. It differs from person to person."  
  
Jou thought for a moment. "I been like this for a few days...already but I know it's not this that pulling me towards you." Jou looked at Seto. "But it might be pushing me faster..." His face turned red. "I like you Seto...That comes from the bottom of my heart."  
  
"I have this feeling and I'm not talking about my gifts," Seto admitted. "I've been drawn to you ever since I first laid eyes on you. Call it love at first sight, if you believe in that stuff. I didn't believe in it until I first saw you."  
  
Jou smiled at Seto. "I knew there was someone out there for me...I'm glad it is you." Jou nuzzled Seto. "I just need you...to fill my void in my life."  
  
"Even though I have Mokuba, Ryou, Yami, and Otogi, I was missing that once special person in my life," Seto said, picking up Jou from the floor and carrying him over to the chair. He sat in the chair with Jou on his lap. "You made me complete and no one has been able to do that."  
  
"Can I still stay with you tonight? I try not to jump you...." Jou made a puppy face at Seto.  
  
"You can stay," Seto pulled Jou closer to him. "I know I can trust you." 'Why is it whenever I'm around him, my barriers go down?'  
  
"Thank you...I don't I could of stay in that room without you. I might have started to wander the hallways looking for you." Jou kiss Seto's neck.  
  
"Then I'll have to send a search party for you," Seto said, trying to lighten the situation. "This place is huge. I know during my first week I was completely lost. I had to ask the guards and servants for directions."  
  
"I would have your dragons' help as well as Ruby." Jou smirked at Seto. "I have a question though."  
  
"What is it, my little pup," Seto gave his lover a nickname.  
  
Jou pouted. "After I gone through this...thing...will you make love to me?"  
  
"It may have to wait longer, I'm afraid," Seto let out a sigh. "We have been having troubles on our borders. I can't relax until we take care of that."  
  
Jou made real big puppy eyes at Seto. "Please oh please..." He begged. "Koi..."  
  
"We'll have to wait and see," Seto said, rubbing Jou's head. "Who knows the gods may allow us some fun earlier than we expected?"  
  
Yugi ran the opposite way as the pharaoh, using the fountain as a barrier. When Yami changed directions, he would also change directions. However, should his double come too close, he would splash Yami with the water.  
  
"Yugi...you..." Yami giggled. He was having fun with his look alike.  
  
"I what?" Yugi asked innocently. He ran over to Yami and splashed a huge wave on the pharaoh. Without looking back, Yugi made a beeline for the room he shared with Jou.  
  
Yami shook the water out of his face and chased after Yugi. His heart was racing.  
  
Yugi skidded on the palace floors. He nearly lost his footing but managed to keep his balance, though he lost a few seconds. Once he reached the door, he opened it.  
  
Yami ran after Yugi and into the room. He was panting. "Now why did you do that?"  
  
Yugi ran behind the bed. "Because it was fun." He giggled.  
  
Yami sat down on the bed. "It's been a while since I had that much fun." He was panting.  
  
A perfect opportunity presented itself when Yami sat on the bed. "It's sad to hear that." He picked up a pillow and thwacked the pharaoh with it, before jumping back with the pillow in his hands.  
  
Yami gasped and grabbed another pillow and tried to hit Yugi with it.  
  
Yugi stuck his tongue at the pharaoh when Yami had missed him. He ran circles around Yami, trying to catch him off guard.  
Yami swing the pillow at Yugi again. "My light you brighten my world."  
Yugi ducked underneath the pillow and swung his pillow at Yami's rear end. He then hopped onto the bed.  
  
Yami yelped and look at Yugi. "Now...that was a low blow." He smirked friendly at Yugi.  
  
Yugi pretended to act scared at he backed off. "Hehehe." He clutched onto his pillow.  
  
Yami fell down on the other bed. "I'm glad you are happy my little light."  
  
The small boy jumped onto the opposite side of the bed, causing it to shake. He crawled up to Yami with a mischievous grin on his face. "Tired all ready?"  
  
Yami smirked. "Got ya." He started to tickle Yugi all over his body.  
  
Yugi fell onto his side, laughing uncontrollably. Tears started to form as he was laughing so hard.  
  
Yami stop tickling Yugi. "Uncle?" Crimson eyes looked at the small boy.  
  
"Never!" Yugi said regaining his breath. He cutely stuck his tongue out at the pharaoh.  
  
Yami started to tickle Yugi again.  
  
Yugi began laughing hard again. Soon, he was almost out of breath, but he wouldn't give in.  
  
Yami stopped. "Now, now about you need to breathe" Yami smiled at Yugi.  
  
As Yugi was trying to catch his breath, he sent a glare at Yami, but ended up looking very cute.  
  
Yami had to kiss Yugi's nose. "You are angel."  
  
As they were having so much fun, Yugi forgot about being scared of Yami and snuggled up against the pharaoh. "I am?"  
  
"Yes you are." Yami kissed Yugi's forehead.  
  
"Yami?" Yugi asked softly and in a low voice.  
  
"Yes Aibou." Yami rubbed the boy's check.  
  
"Please hold me," Yugi requested. His violet eyes became wider, giving him the adorable puppy dog eyes look.  
  
Yami pulled Yugi into his arms. "Of course Aibou."  
  
"Thank you," Yugi whispered as he laid his head on Yami's shoulder.  
  
Yami yawned and ran his hand through Yugi's hair. "Your welcome." 


	4. Love at the End of a Long and Winding Ro...

Wingzero: Oi. We really need to up date this fic.  
  
Jadej.j: No kidding.  
  
Wingzero: Has it really been that long?  
  
DS: I'll be a grandma before you finish this fic.. -___-'  
  
Wingzero: *thwacks her yami* Serves you, for bad mouthing us. We have lives, ya know. *glares at her yami*  
  
Jadej.j: *sweatdrops* Um, don't mind them. They're a little high on caffeine and sugar.  
  
Rei: Once upon a time, there was a writer. This writer decided to create Yu- Gi-Oh. He made millions and millions of dollars from the magnas, anime, and merchandise. Unfortunately, this person is neither of us. The end.  
  
~You know you want it.~ Rei teased his master.  
  
~Stop teasing our master!~ Arian scolded the youngest dragon.  
  
Rei stuck his tongue at the oldest dragon.  
  
~Kids these days.~ Arian sighed.  
  
Jou giggled. "Oh my, everyone is against you Master..." Honey eyes glowed like gold. He licked his dry lips.  
  
"So it would seem Rei is intent on being a matchmaker," Seto sighed at the thought.  
  
~What? It's fun!~ Rei giggled.  
  
~It would be cute if you two got together.~ Celesia cooed.  
  
"Not you too!" Seto groaned.  
  
~And think of the children.~ Celesia gushed.  
  
~Yeah, I wonder how Jou will look pregnant.~ Rei giggled again.  
  
~Oi!~ Arian sighed once again.  
  
Jou turned deep red. "That can't happen can it?" He looked at Seto. His mouth was slightly open.  
  
"Normally it can't happen," Seto blushed a bright red. "Knowing them, they'll probably convince Yami to cast a spell on you."  
  
Jou thought for a moment. "I would love to have your children..." Jou pulled Seto closer. "Blue eyes, golden hair and the love for dragons...." Jou smiled.  
  
"You wouldn't mind giving birth?" Seto asked, wanting to make certain that Jou wanted it.  
  
~Of course he wants it, master.~ Rei chirped.  
  
~And we can baby-sit them!~ Celesia cooed.  
  
~And play with them.~ Rei added.  
  
The high priest shook his head. His dragons were getting too much into this.  
  
"Yes." Jou kiss Seto's neck. "I do." The blond wrapped his arms around Seto's waist.  
  
~See, what did I tell you master!~ Rei proudly announced.  
  
Seto pulled Jou closer to him and shook his head. "Rei, what am I ever going to do with you."  
  
~You know you love me!~ Rei giggled.  
  
~I'm not surprised...Jou loves children.~ Ruby nuzzled Rei. Jou blushed and snuggled up closer to Seto.  
  
"So this is okay with you?" Jou spoke. "I mean to have children?"  
  
"I've always wanted children but in the future," Seto replied. "I don't want to make the same mistake my parents did and have children at a young age. I want my children to have the best."  
  
"Am I the one you are looking for?" Jou hugged Seto. "I can wait. It not like I can get pregnant the first time we..." His cheeks turned bright and warm.  
  
"Yes you are" Seto replied as he buried his face into Jou's shoulder. "It requires a spell so I don't think you'll become pregnant"  
  
"As you are to me...perfect." Jou kiss Seto's ear. His hands roamed Seto's back. "You feel so soft."  
  
~Why do you think he scare of?~  
  
Jou head popped up. -Ruby that wasn't nice to say.-  
  
"Don't listen to her...I wait even if I have to wait for years..." Jou nuzzled Seto's neck.  
  
~If you had only seen what Seto had to go through with his stepfather, then you would think twice.~ Arian sighed.  
  
"I would rather forget about those moments," Seto agreed with his dragons. "I will make sure that it never happens to you. I swear on my life."  
  
"But you will never be uke with me..." Jou rubbed Seto's cheek. "I never force you into anything you don't want to do." Jou nuzzled Seto. His hands rubbed Seto gently. 'I do know that fear...my father almost rape me...That's why I was on the streets when I was caught with Yugi.'  
  
"As I would never force you to do anything against your will," Seto also agreed. 'If Jou's father lays one finger on him, then may the gods have mercy on him as I won't.'  
  
~Still why won't Seto make love to you master...~  
  
Jou sighed and sunk his head into the soft brown hair of his soul mate. "I'm sorry for Ruby's actions..." Jou moaned into Seto's hair.  
  
"It's okay, Rei can be annoying," Seto assured the blonde.  
  
~Me annoying? Nah. Cute yes. Annoying no.~ Rei said.  
  
"See what I mean," Seto sighed as he played with Jou's blonde hair.  
  
"Seto..." Jou purred.  
  
~Come on both of you know what your bodies want....~  
  
Jou growled. "They aren't giving up....Koi..." The blond kissed Seto's ear.  
  
Jou let a tear fall from his honey eyes. ~I must wait...or I lose him won't I.~ Jou squeezed the pillow closer to him.  
  
~I don't think you'll lose him that easily.~ Arian tried to sound assuring.  
  
~I hope...you are right.~ Jou yawned and fell a sleep.  
"Have you ever kissed anyone?" Yugi asked, while blushing a bright red.  
  
Yami thought for a moment. "What kind of kiss?"  
  
"A kiss on the lips," Yugi answered.  
  
"Like this..." Yami leaned closer to Yugi and brushed the boy's lips.  
  
Yugi blushed a few shades brighter. "Yes."  
  
"Once but it wasn't a nice kiss at all some girl jump me...of course, she was dragged off of me. I was in shock so I just have her kick out of the palace." Yami's nose rubbed Yugi's nose. "I like your lips...."  
  
"That wasn't nice of her," Yugi said still blushing. "You do?"  
  
"I do." Yami kiss Yugi again. His tongue licked Yugi's lips.  
  
Yugi didn't know what to do when kissing. He gave Yami a confused look.  
  
"So pure." Yami ran his hand through Yugi's hair. "Was that your first kiss?"  
  
Yugi nodded his head. "I don't know how to kiss."  
  
"It's okay Yugi. No one knows how to kiss at first. It takes time to learn." Yami rubbed Yugi's cheek.  
  
"Will you teach me how to kiss?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I would love to teach you." Yami kissed Yugi's nose. "You can kiss any where on the body. Nose, ear, tummy to your toes." Yami smiled at the boy.  
  
"Where do we start?" Yugi asked cutely.  
  
"The Ears." Yami kissed and his tongue roamed the small cute ears of Yugi. Yugi moaned as he felt Yami's tongue against his ear. "Mmmm."  
  
"Next the nose..." Yami gently kissed the boy's little nose. He blew on it and kissed it again.  
  
Yugi giggled. "What's next?" His eyes had a playful glow to them.  
  
"Mmm.... the elbow." Yami then pulled Yugi's elbow up to his lips and kissed it.  
  
"What do you mean by A KISS?" Yugi inquired. His amethyst eyes expressed curiosity.  
  
"A KISS is the one that makes you feel like your body is on fire or even ice." Yami's finger rubbed Yugi's chest. "It's full of passion and need."  
  
"Could you show me?" Yugi asked, more like pleaded.  
  
Yami picked up Yugi. "Not here. Some where it is safer." He walked out of the slave room to his own room.  
  
The guards raised a brow as they saw their pharaoh carry his slave into his own room, but said nothing of it, since they really wanted to stay alive. Yugi giggled at the guards' expression and leaned his head against Yami's shoulder.  
  
"I have many things to show you Yugi." Yami whispered into the boy's ear. "Many things..."  
  
Yugi tilted his head in curiosity. 'What could he be talking about? I only asked him to teach me how to kiss.' "There's more than kissing?"  
  
"But tonight lesson is kissing nothing else." Yami put Yugi on his bed. The pharaoh then picked up the fruit bowl and places it beside Yugi. "You must be hungry."  
  
"Yup!" Yugi chirped. "I haven't eaten anything since lunch. Thanks." He picked up a peach and started eating it. "Aren't you going to have some?"  
  
Yami picked up an apple. "Of course I am" He smiled at Yugi.  
  
The juices started to run down Yugi's little fingers. When he noticed it, he started to lick or suck them off as he didn't have anything to wipe them off.  
  
"Another way of kissing is licking your partner's fingers." Yami gently pull Yugi's hand to his mouth. His tongue licked the juice off. "Now try with my fingers." Yami's own hand had a bit of apple juice on it.  
  
Yugi felt his body temperature rise as Yami licked off the peach juices from his fingers. "I never knew that." He crawled over to the pharaoh and licked the apple juices from his hand. "Did I do it right?"  
  
Yami pulled Yugi into his lap. "Yes angel you did." His hand rubbed the boy's head.  
  
Yugi finished off the peach and he threw the seed into the waste receptacle. Yet, he was still hungry. He reached over, snagging a bunch of grape, before eating a few.  
  
Yami kissed Yugi's ear again. "You taste sweet little one."  
  
Yugi giggled and placed a grape in front of Yami's mouth. "Want one?"  
  
Yami's lips wrapped around the grape and sucked it up. He placed a kiss on Yugi's fingers. "Sweet but not as sweet as you."  
  
"You're such a flatterer," Yugi giggled again. He ate some more grapes. 'I can't believe how my life has turned around, and I thought it was only going to get worse after I had been sold into slavery.' When he was full, he looked at Yami.  
  
Yami smiled back at Yugi. "Full now?"  
  
Yugi nodded his head. "Yes." Opening his mouth to speak, a yawn escaped from those sweet lips.  
  
Yami kissed those lips. "Time for bed little one."  
  
"Will I be sleeping in the next room or here?" Yugi asked, half awake-half asleep.  
  
"Here I think Jou is with Seto." Yami kiss Yugi's forehead. "If that okay with you?"  
  
Yugi didn't answer that question as he was fast asleep, once his eyes closed. His breathing became steady and rhythmic. 'So sweet in every part of the word.' Yami moved them both to the middle of the bed and pulled the sheets up around them.  
  
Pegasus paced his room. 'Where is Keith???'  
  
The said captain was finishing his rounds as he was on duty that day. The pharaoh had security tightened around the palace, which meant more guards on duty. Being a captain, he was responsible for organizing his patrol. Keith quickly took off for Pegasus' room when he was able to get off duty.  
  
Pegasus had his arms cross as Keith came into the room. "Well I'm glad you showed up now."  
  
"The pharaoh had ordered us to tighten security," Keith said panting. "I would have come sooner, but it would have looked suspicious."  
  
"I know. It's going to make things harder now." The silver hair man sat down.  
  
"What do you propose we do?" The captain asked his boss.  
  
"I'm not sure yet but we must be ready to strike." Pegasus rubbed his head.  
  
"At midnight, there is a time period of five minutes where the pharaoh isn't guarded," Keith informed his companion. "I've arranged the changing of the guards so that it won't look suspicious, though someone is bound to figure out sooner or later."  
  
"Well that a good start. Indeed." Pegasus grinned.  
  
"Should we move out tomorrow night or tonight?" Keith wondered. "It's your call."  
  
"I want you to check it out tonight. To make sure everything is right. Let's not forget our priest master of those Blue Eyes..." Pegasus bit into an orange  
  
"Sure thing," Keith complied. "Is there anything else you would like me to do? I know his Blue Eyes will be guarding him, well at least one of them. So I won't be able to sneak into his room directly. As for the pharaoh, I have no clue on his Dark Magician."  
  
"Well tomorrow I should have the means to stop both Seto's dragons and Yami's magician." His lips smirked.  
  
"Well then, if I am not needed, I would like to get ready for this assignment," Keith said with respect. "Midnight is only a few hours away, but the window of opportunity is short. I'll have to be prepared." "Go ahead and report to me tomorrow." Pegasus yawned. "I need my own sleep."  
  
Keith bowed and left the room to prepare for his mission. After preparing for it, he quickly made his way to that isolated area. He hid behind one of the statues, waiting for the guards to leave. Once they had departed, he used his ropes to climb up to the pharaoh's balcony, where he took a peak in. He nearly did a double take as he saw the pharaoh's look alike. Sighing, he thought he needed more sleep as he was seeing two. Then he made his way to the high priest's room. He found a blonde boy in there as well as two dragons. One of them was the high priest's dragon, but the other one was different. He wondered if Seto had acquired a new duel monster, when he heard the oldest Blue Eyes White Dragon roar. He had to get out of there, before any of them locate his presence. Besides, his time was almost up. He noiselessly made his way down to the ground and vacated the area.  
  
Jou woke up and yawned. He needed to take a walk to clear his head. The blond exited the room and walked down the hallway. His head was clouded with thoughts.  
  
The high priest had taken to sleeping in as the past few days took a toll on his body. Meanwhile Keith was lurking around in the shadows, waiting for an opportunity to present itself. He wasn't on duty until later that morning so he wanted to make the best use of his time.  
  
Jou stretched and found he was in the garden. He sighed. 'I wish Seto was with me. He could show me the roses.'  
  
An Egyptian blonde had also been lurking around the palace, but for different reasons. He was hired to guard a merchant, who was about to sell some rare and expensive imports to royalty. 'This has got to be one of the most boring jobs I had taken.'  
  
'Hey, it's that slave from the high priest's room,' Keith thought to himself. 'I wonder if I could use him against Seto. Who knows he might be willing to part with one of his dragons to get his slave back.' The captain followed the blonde until he could grab the boy without anyone noticing him.  
  
Jou came to the roses and smelled them. 'Seto I fallen so fast for him.'  
  
'Now!' Keith sprang into action and grabbed the boy from behind. He placed one hand over Jou's mouth and one hand pinning the blonde's arm movement.  
  
'Ack!!! RUBY! REI! HELP!!!' Jou wiggled in the person's arms. The blonde then bit down hard on his attacker's hand. His leg swung back to hit the person's leg.  
  
'OW!!!!' Keith thought as he tightened his grip on the blonde. He pulled Jou away from the palace, using a path that was rarely taken, even by the guards.  
  
~Master?~ Ruby sleepily looked up. She shot up and looked around the room. No Jou. She jumped on to Seto. ~WAKE UP!~  
  
Jou was kicking and trying to dig into this person's skin with his teeth. 'Help me...someone grab me I was in the garden!!!'  
  
Seto rolled over, knocking the dragon to the ground.  
  
'This had better be worth it,' Keith mentally said to himself. He pulled the struggling Jou, outside of the palace gates.  
  
Jou was close to tears. His legs kicked about. His teeth dug into the person's hand. He was growing angry.  
  
Ruby growled with the feeling of Jou's fear and anger in her. She blew fire onto Seto's toes.  
  
The high priest shot up instantly, startling Rei who was surprisingly asleep during all the earlier commotion. "YEOW!!!"  
  
Rei fell out of the fruit bowl and off the table. ~OW!!!~  
  
"Hold still you mangy mutt," Keith ordered the blonde as they were now in a deserted alley or what appeared to be.  
  
Hidden in the shadows, an unknown Egyptian blonde glared at the captain, though he didn't make his presence known, not yet anyways.  
  
~What was that for?~ Rei grumbled, being the first out of the two to come to their senses.  
  
~Jou is being attack. He shouldn't have left the room but we were all asleep. It's not the first time he goes out for a walk but it's the first time he left me behind.~ Ruby flew out the window. ~He said he was in the garden smelling roses.~  
  
Jou keep kicking his legs. His mind was screaming out for help.  
  
Rei's eyes widened as he too flew out of the window after Ruby.  
  
Seto cursed as he rushed out of his room and past Yami's door. He thought about waking up the pharaoh, but Jou was his slave not Yami's.  
  
Ruby found the rose bushes. ~Master!!!~  
  
Keith threw the blonde down . "I suppose the high priest wouldn't mind if I played with his slave."  
  
Behind him, the violet eyed Egyptian loosened his sword from its scabbard. 'I don't like where this is headed.'  
  
Rei came a few seconds later and looked around. ~I can't find him.~  
  
~RUBY OUTSIDE!!!~ Jou's mind scream. "Get the hell away from me!" Jou's eyes burn with hate. "You don't want to get me mad."  
  
"Aw, the mutt not in the mood to play?" Keith advanced towards Jou.  
  
Ruby sniffed the air and headed towards the way her master's scent was coming from.  
  
"You have no right to call me that. Only my Master does...." Jou felt like his body was on fire.  
  
The violet eyed Egyptian unsheathed his sword and without a sound, moved behind Keith. "You know that isn't a very nice thing to do."  
  
"Seto?" Jou's heart beat fast.  
  
Ruby lost the scent for a moment. ~Master...~  
  
Keith's eyes widened as he turned around to face Malik, who had his sword out and ready. He growled and pulled out his sword as they entered into combat. Malik managed to dodge most of Keith's attacks with ease. However, one or two of them slipped passed his defenses. Fortunately for him, they were only superficial wounds. Keith on the other hand, didn't dodge Malik's blows. Thus, he received quite a few injuries.  
  
Jou backed up against a wall. He didn't know this stranger but he hoped he was his savior. ~Outside near the gates.~  
  
"This has nothing to do with you," Keith spat at the violet eyed blonde.  
  
"And why does it concern you?" Malik asked with a sly smile.  
  
Keith tried to lunge for Malik, but the blonde dodged the blow and swung his sword catching the captain in his shoulder. "This isn't over yet!" He yelled as he ran out of there in pain. He was holding his shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Good riddance!" Malik shouted to Keith's retreating form. He had forgotten about Jou.  
  
The high priest had several run ins with the other slaves and servants on his way out of the palace.  
  
"Thanks..." A shaky Jou said. "Your welcome," Malik said cleaning his sword, without looking back at Jou. He received a few slashes and was bleeding. His clothes were stained with his blood, though he didn't lose that much.  
  
Jou stood up. "I know of a healer." Jou looked at the stranger. "I'm Jounouchi but call me Jou."  
  
"Well, Jou I'm Malik, and I don't need any sort of assistance," Malik said sheathing his sword once he had cleaned all of Keith's blood from it.  
  
"Are you sure." Jou felt dizzy. "Darn being in heat is no fun."  
  
Ruby felt Jou relax. ~Master?~  
  
The high priest entered the rose garden and took a moment to catch his breath.  
  
"I'm sure," Malik said not looking at the other blonde. "It's nothing new to me." He took out his water skin and tossed it to Jou.  
  
~I'm alright I been save by a person name Malik.~ The darker blonde caught the water skin. "I have never been like this before." He took a slip of water. "The past few days have been weird."  
  
"You haven't even seen half of I've been through, now that's weird," Malik shook his head, before getting a good look at who he rescued. "So who's your master?"  
  
The high priest cursed as he forgot to bring his millennium rod. He couldn't go back as he was completely worried about his slave.  
  
Jou blushed. "High Priest Seto."  
  
Violet eyes blinked. 'So I saved the high priest's slave? Maybe he will reward me with some sort of compensation.' "Would you like me to stay here until your master comes or you can handle it?"  
  
Seto became slightly disoriented to where Jou was. He took off in one direction, hoping that it would lead him to his slave.  
  
"He's coming but I would like to you to stay. Maybe we can head towards the palace gates?" Jou held out the water skin. "Thanks."  
  
Malik took the water skin. "No problem. By any chances, the guards won't attack me when I accompany you there?"  
  
Seto had made it to the opened gates. He knew Jou's kidnapper had taken the blonde this way. "Jou, I'm coming. Hang on." He whispered as he was about to take off.  
  
"No. They know I'm Seto's slave and it's not like you be entering the palace unless Seto lets you."  
  
~Seto Jou okay a person name Malik got the attacker off of him.~ Ruby flew above Seto's head.  
  
Malik nodded his head. "Let's go then. Your master awaits your presence." Seto waited for Jou to return as he knew his slave was out of danger. "I wonder who this Malik character is."  
  
"You lead I was kicking and biting at the time." Jou smiled weakly.  
  
"Do you want me to carry you?" Malik asked.  
  
"No I can walk." Jou giggled. "I wasn't raise in this city." He rubbed his head.  
  
"I wasn't raised here, but I often visited this place on my business ventures," Malik shrugged as he walked in front of Jou. A cloak covered his well used armor and his sword hung at his belt. A bow and several arrows were strapped to his back.  
  
"So Malik what do you do for a living?" Jou was trying to be friendly.  
  
"I'm a warrior and a fighter," Malik shrugged. "I basically get paid to protect or kill people."  
  
"Ah I see. No problem with that." Jou walked beside Malik.  
  
"It's a living," Malik sighed. "Although I wish I could find a place to live in more than two weeks."  
  
The high priest could see his slave coming from a distance, but he didn't run up to him, since it would bring some unwanted attention.  
  
"There is Seto." Jou pointed out the dark hair teen. "Seto!" The blonde waved to his master.  
  
Malik just nodded his head as they approached the high priest. Seto had to keep Ruby out of sight until Malik left so he grabbed her and placed her behind his back.  
  
"Jou, are you injured?" Seto asked, though he seemed a little distant.  
  
Ruby wiggled but became still.  
  
"Just shaken up." Jou hurried over to Seto and hug him. "That big blonde brute wanted to take me..." Jou shivered in Seto's arms. "But Malik here cut him up and sent him running."  
  
Seto returned the hug. "Thank you."  
  
"No problem," Malik said, still bleeding from his wounds. "It wasn't something I couldn't handle."  
  
"I can't thank you enough," the high priest said. "I know. I have something for you in the palace."  
  
Malik shrugged. "It's not like I have something to do." He followed the high priest into the gates.  
  
"Do you think Ryou is up? Malik got cut up too but not like that other brute." Jou rub his head into Seto's chest as they walk together.  
  
"Ryou's normally up at this hour, tending his herb garden," Seto replied. "Would you mind getting him while I give Malik his reward? I don't think he's the type of person to accept help."  
  
Jou nodded. "Which way to the herb garden then?" He smiled at Seto.  
  
"It's near the rose garden, but you head east when you reach it," Seto informed while Malik trailed behind not bothering to listen to their conversation.  
  
Jou nodded. He slipped Ruby under his robe. "Okay I see ya back at your room." Jou headed off towards the roses again.  
  
Seto walked to his room with Malik in tow.  
  
The warrior took in the decorations of the palace as he had never been in a place like this. "My room is here." The high priest pointed over towards the door. "I'll be a minute." He quickly went into his room to retrieve a pouch of coins.  
  
"Okay," Malik said, leaning against the opposite wall.  
  
Jou found Ryou. "Hi."  
  
The white hair teen turned around. "Jou, you're up late."  
  
Jou took Ryou's hand. "There someone that needs your help come on."  
  
Ryou blinked and follow Jou back to Seto's room. "Seto, I got Ryou here."  
  
Malik was standing outside the high priest's room, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. He was in deep thought so he didn't hear Jou or Ryou pass by him.  
  
"Seto?" Jou looked for his master.  
  
Seto was currently looking for his hidden stash of coins. He raised his hand and waved it to Jou from the closet. "Over here."  
  
"I got Ryou."  
  
The white hair teen looked at both teens. "What is going on Seto?"  
  
"Jou was kidnapped, Malik saved him but was injured, I'm going to give Malik a reward, though I would like you to heal him," Seto explained as he pulled out enough coins and placed them into a pouch. "He was waiting outside my room."  
  
'What's taking that high priest so long?' Malik thought as he waited for the high priest to come out with his reward.  
  
Ryou nodded. "I saw him on the way in. I'll go to him now."  
  
Jou found himself on the bed. "I'm staying here." He yawned. "Sorry for the trouble."  
  
"You're no trouble at all," Seto said as he fingered the pouch.  
  
Ryou step out of the room. "Hello, I'm Ryou, the healer."  
  
Malik looked up to see who was addressing him. "Hi, what do you want?"  
  
"I was told you save Jou from a rape and got cut up a bit. Would you like me to look after your cuts? If you don't want to be heal let me at least clean your cuts." Ryou stood looking at Malik. 'So much like Bakura....'  
  
"Whatever," Malik said. "Do whatever you want to. It's not like I'm not used to the pain." He closed his violet eyes.  
  
The high priest gave Jou an assuring squeeze on his shoulder. "I'll be a minute."  
  
Jou nodded to Seto. "I love you..." Honey eyes look at Seto with warmth.  
  
"As I love you too," Seto walked over to the door. He waited the Ryou to finish before he stepped out.  
  
Yugi yawned and stirred next to the pharaoh. 'He looks peaceful when he sleeps.'  
  
Yami's chest went up and down. A smile was on his face.  
  
Yugi snuggled up against the pharaoh.  
  
Ryou let out a sigh. His hand touched Malik's shoulder and his magic went though his fingers into Malik. "You aren't the first to tell me that in the past 24 hours."  
  
"Is that so?" Malik asked as he felt this strange feeling course through his body. He had never been healed before or had someone tend to him. He had grown up, depending on no one. "Who is this person?"  
  
"First there was Jou. Later there was my double Bakura, a thief by trade I believe." Ryou let his hand slip from Malik's arm. "All done."  
  
"I've heard of this Bakura before," Malik said. "He had tried to steal from a caravan I was guarding. He managed to get away with some of our food."  
  
"That's why he steals...to eat. He helped me earlier today and Yami might have a place for someone like him." Ryou stepped back. "As I think you might find a place here as well since you save Jou's life."  
  
"What would I be doing here?" Malik asked as the door opened up, revealing the high priest with the reward.  
  
"This is my thanks for saving Jou," Seto said, handing the pouch over to the warrior. "I believe he is right. Yami may have a position for you here."  
  
"How long would he need me for?" Malik asked, as he pocketed the reward.  
  
"That's for the pharaoh to decide," Seto replied.  
  
"There are rumors of rebels and someone with your talent would be greatly helpful." Ryou stood beside Seto.  
  
"Sure, this job is would last maybe a month or two," Malik sighed. He would have to find another job after that.  
  
'What is he talking about?' The high priest thought, then realized Malik was a hired warrior.  
  
"Do you have a place to stay the night, Malik?" Ryou asked.  
  
"I usually camp outside the city limits," Malik shrugged.  
  
"Well why not spend the night here and you can talk to Pharaoh in the morning." Ryou looked at Seto.  
  
"I see no problems," Seto said. "If you wouldn't mind Ryou, showing Malik to one of our guest rooms."  
  
The white hair teen nodded. "Please come this way Malik and I can show you a nice bed for the night."  
  
The high priest entered his room and laid down besides Jou. He wrapped an arm around his lover as he nuzzled him.  
  
"I'm sorry...." Jou returned the hug. "I shouldn't of left the room but something woke me up."  
  
"Next time, please take Ruby with you," Seto sighed. "I know that you want to spend time by yourself, but make sure you take precautions."  
  
"My head was clouded and I..." Jou nuzzled Seto's neck.  
  
"Let's get some sleep, after all I get to spend an entire day with you," Seto said, after yawning.  
  
Jou blushed. "Okay..." He yawned and pulled Seto closer to him.  
  
Malik nodded his head. "I could really use a bath though."  
  
"I show you a guest room with a bath as well." Ryou walked down the hallway.  
  
The blonde Egyptian followed the healer down the hallway. His footsteps hardly made a sound.  
  
Malik was taking in the decorations. "Man, who would want to spend their money on this?"  
  
"Well some of this stuff been in the Pharaoh's family for generations." Ryou opened a door. "Here you go Malik. I will knock on your door in the morning so you can have something to eat and meet with the Pharaoh Yami."  
  
"Okay," Malik said as he stepped into the room. He started stripping off his cloak and his weapons.  
  
"Good night to you." Ryou closed the door and head to his own room.  
  
Jou licked Seto's neck and yawned. "Night Seto."  
  
The high priest had already fallen asleep. The emotional toll and running took quite a bit out of energy, which he was low on.  
  
A sleepy Jou pulled the sheets around himself and his soul mate.  
  
Yugi watched the pharaoh before going back to sleep himself.  
  
Rei had already arrived earlier than the others and now was sleeping on the table.  
  
Ruby slipped out from between Jou and Seto and flew over to Rei.  
  
Rei heard someone coming and opened his eyes to see Ruby flying towards him.  
  
~Glad that all over with.~ The black dragon dropped beside Rei.  
  
~Yeah, my master was completely worried over Jou. I've never seen him so panicked before.~ Rei looked over at her.  
  
Ruby sat beside Rei. ~I wonder what that means.~ She smiled at the white dragon.  
  
~Huh?~ Rei gave her a confused look. ~You wonder what?~  
  
~If your master has fallen deeply for my master has for yours...~  
  
~Of course he has. No one has been able to get that close to my master. Well, no one except for Mokuba, but they're family.~  
  
~Good.~ Ruby's tail wrapped around Rei's tail. ~Goodnight.~  
  
~Night.~ Rei laid his head near Ruby's body and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
Yugi yawned and shifted. He felt someone holding him. He tried to go do his business.  
  
Yami opened his crimson eyes. "Something wrong?"  
  
"I gotta go," Yugi squirmed around, trying to holding it.  
  
Yami's mouth opened. He let go of Yugi. "Okay."  
  
Yugi immediately ran to the bathroom and did his business.  
  
Yami rubbed his eyes. "So how are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm feeling better," Yugi said, coming out of the bathroom. "Thank you."  
  
"Good." Yami smiled at Yugi and pat the bed.  
  
Yugi walked over to the bed and sat next to the pharaoh. He leaned against Yami.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" Yami's hand rubbed the boy's head.  
  
"Yes, I did," Yugi snuggled against the pharaoh.  
  
"So did I and guess what little one." Yami pulled the small boy into his lap.  
  
"Is it something good?" Yugi asked eagerly.  
  
"I have taken the day off to spend it with you." He kissed Yugi's nose.  
  
"An entire day?" Yugi asked hopefully.  
  
"For all I know yes the whole day." Yami smile.  
  
"That's good to hear," Yugi chirped as he smiled at the pharaoh.  
  
"So Yugi what would you like to learn today?" Yami kissed Yugi's nose again.  
  
"Anything as long as I am with you," Yugi nuzzled Yami.  
  
Jou's stomach growled. Honey eyes blinked and he yawned. He smiled at the sight he saw. Seto's sleeping face. He pulled closer and kissed those lips.  
  
Rei woke up with a start, thinking that they were under attack. He looked everywhere only to find Jou awake.  
  
Ruby woke up too. ~Something wrong?~ She yawned.  
  
Jou gently kissed Seto's lips. His tongue licked them. Then his stomach growled again. The blonde frowned at himself.  
  
~I thought we were under attack.~ Rei admitted sheepishly.  
  
~No just my master's stomach again.~ Ruby nuzzled Rei's cheek.  
  
~Hehehe. It sounded like another dragon.~ Rei blushed.  
  
Seto wrapped his arm around Jou and pulled the blonde close without opening his eyes.  
  
Jou pulled back. "I need you... "His voice was deep. "...but my stomach saying something else." Jou smirked at Seto.  
  
"As you wish," the high priest released his grip on the blonde.  
  
Jou whimpered from the release. "I also hunger for you." He pouted. "Ruby, bring over those grapes, please."  
  
~I'll be right back.~ Ruby licked Rei's cheek. She then picked up the grapes and flew them over to Jou. ~Here you go master.~ She dropped them into Jou's hand.  
  
Rei glanced up from where he was laying. He stretched and yawned. ~So master, are we going to be doing anything today?~  
  
"We'll be spending time with our respective partners," Seto replied to his dragon.  
  
Opening his eyes, Malik was disoriented for the first minute. Then he realized he was at the palace. He stretched and started to change into his usual outfit.  
  
Ryou was up an hour ago. He was finishing picking the herbs he need for the day. The healer was humming to himself. He was thinking about Bakura and Malik. He hoped he would see Bakura today for sure as he had to tell the thief the Pharaoh had lifted the death mark, but he would have to do something in return for the Pharaoh.  
  
Ruby returned to Rei's side. Jou looked at Seto. "Does that mean we can stay here all day?" He popped a grape into his mouth.  
  
"If we choose to, yes," Seto replied as he stood up and walked over to the fruit bowl. He grabbed an apple and an orange, before going back.  
  
Jou arched his back and tried to look sexy. "What ever you want to do...I will follow you." He popped another grape into his mouth.  
  
"Would you like a tour of the palace?" Seto asked as he was eating.  
  
Jou licked his fingers. "I want a tour of your body..." He smirked. "But if I can't, the tour of the palace will do."  
  
'Why am I holding back?' Seto thought. 'Why do I keep remembering him even if it has been awhile since he laid his hands on me?' "When would you like to start?"  
  
Jou pouted again. "Some thing wrong Seto?" The blonde's hand ran down his leg.  
  
"Too many bad memories," Seto sighed as he looked out the window. He continued eating his breakfast.  
  
"Can't I help you forget those bad memories....Let me become good memories." Jou's voice was warm.  
  
"I wish it were easy to forget them," Seto sighed once again. "But I wouldn't mind making new memories with you."  
  
"Are you sure? You can't leave them in the back of your mind when you look at me." Jou rose from the bed and the robe drop to the floor.  
  
"I'm sure," Seto replied with sorrow. "It's just I haven't had time to deal with it, as I was often running around helping Yami. That's why I don't allow people to get too close to me."  
  
"Then why let me get so close." Jou's fingers gently ran down the boy's back. "I don't like how these memories affect you." He then pulled the older boy into a hug.  
  
"I don't know either," Seto admitted sheepishly. "It's a feeling, but I can't describe it. I don't like these memories either. Fortunately, my stepfather hasn't touched Mokuba."  
  
"I'm glad your brother wasn't touch but right now we have a problem to solve with you." Jou's hands started to rub the inner legs of the high priest.  
  
"I know," Seto said as he looked towards their dragons who were having a good time with each other. "Some times, I wish I can be carefree as them."  
  
"Why not try?" Jou's handed gently brush Seto's manhood. He was trying not to push Seto but he could feel the teen want him. "Let it all out Seto. Cry if you have too. I will not tell any one."  
  
The high priest gasped. "I'll try though it will take some time." He paused to think for a moment. "I haven't cried, ever since my stepfather was with us. I had to be strong for Mokuba."  
  
"It must be what you need." Jou kissed Seto's back. "A good cry always helps me." Jou's rubbed Seto. He was trying to make Seto relax.  
  
Seto shook his head. He was too proud to cry, even in front of Jou. He had kept his cool and tough image for so long; he had forgotten what it was like to cry. "I don't think it would help."  
  
"Stop being a cold person Seto. Warm up." He let go and flopped back into the bed. "Or I do something that I will regret."  
  
The high priest raised a brow. "Something you will regret?"  
  
"Ya regret." Jou had his own tears running down his face now. "I just want to make you happy and you making it hard to do that." He crossed his arms and pouted at Seto.  
  
The high priest felt his heart ripped into two. He pulled the blonde closer to himself. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Cry, Seto...it makes you feel better. I should know. I cry a lot in my life and see where my tears brought me to, you." Jou pull Seto into a heated kiss.  
  
"I forgot how to cry," Seto confessed. "I promised myself that I wouldn't cry, even if I was injured. I forced myself to withhold the tears."  
  
"But he is not here any more. I am." Tears ran down Jou's face. "Seto..."  
  
The brunette pulled Jou close to himself. "Yes?"  
  
As soon as Malik finished dressing, he stood up and walked out of the room. He wondered what the healer was doing. He might as well orient himself with this new place as he was going to be here for awhile. Looking around, he followed the same path he took last night. He soon found himself in the gardens. 'This is a nice place to relax.'  
  
"Morning to you Malik." Ryou came into the garden.  
  
"Morning," Malik replied as he took in the scenery. "I'll be heading into town for breakfast."  
  
"I need to go into the town for some more things. May I join you?" Ryou straightened out his robes.  
  
"It's your call," Malik shrugged as he turned to leave. "Try to keep up."  
  
"Yes Sir." Ryou hurry along beside Malik.  
  
Malik walked at a quick pace down the market area. He remembered a good restaurant that wasn't expensive or cheap. "Where do you need to go?"  
  
"Just have to go a shop for some dragon bane." Ryou walked beside Malik.  
  
"Sure," Malik said entering the restaurant as he was famished. Unknowns to them, a certain white haired thief was also eating at that very same restaurant.  
  
Ryou followed Malik into the restaurant.  
  
Malik happened to take a seat at a table next to Bakura. However, he hadn't noticed the thief. "I don't recommend the egg surprise. I've had it before and it wasn't that good."  
  
"Lousy day," Bakura grumbled as he continued eating. "Next time, check to be sure the guards aren't watching."  
  
Ryou sat down. "Well the dragon bane is for Seto. I don't know what he uses it for though." Ryou looked about the busy place. "Thanks for the warning about the eggs."  
  
"No problem," Malik said, while waiting for a waitress to come to their table. "Is that all you need to purchase?"  
  
"Yes, just that, but there are only a few places that sells dragon bane."  
  
"Where are these places?" Malik inquired. "Even though I've been around, I haven't exactly been shopping for that type of items."  
  
"They are mostly in dark alley ways. It seems it help keep these magical dark items' powers at bay. I have a special place to keep them in my room."  
  
The waitress came and took Malik's order as well as Ryou's. "So we'll head to an alley."  
  
Meanwhile, Bakura had finished his breakfast and headed out of the restaurant without seeing Ryou. "This is going to be a miserable day."  
  
Malik looked at the other customers in the restaurant. He wasn't the talkative type and usually preferred to be alone, but it looked like the healer could use someone to protect him.  
  
"I thank you Malik for letting me come with you. Where I have to get the dragon bane, there has been a murder near by. It been one of the reasons I haven't been able to get it."  
  
Malik nodded his head. "I've had to kill quite a few people, as they were trying to harm my client. None of them lived another day."  
  
"Do you recall what the person that attack Jou look like? It concerns me that someone can walk into the palace and grab any one they wanted." Ryou ordered his meal.  
  
"I remembered he wore all black and had this symbol, though I don't remember whose it was," Malik said thoughtfully. "He had blonde hair and looked built."  
  
Ryou was in deep thought. "There are few people that are blonde hair. I know of in the city. You and Jou, being two of them." He sighed. "I had best tell Yami about this."  
  
"Speaking of Yami, who is he?" Malik asked the healer. Not many people knew the pharaoh's real name.  
  
"So Yugi, what lesson do you want to learn today? Kissing was yesterday." Yami smiled.  
  
"I don't know," Yugi replied. "What else is there to learn?"  
  
"Well there is how to touch someone." Yami's hand gently ran down Yugi's back.  
  
"How do you touch someone?" Yugi asked cutely.  
  
"Like this." Yami touched Yugi's cheek, neck, chest and hips. "You can gently touch someone or grip someone to hold them still as you do other things to them."  
  
"Other things?" Yugi inquired. "What pray tell do you mean by holding someone as you do other things?" He leaned against the pharaoh.  
  
"Oh that another lesson little one. The lesson of taste." Yami smirked.  
  
"Taste? Like tasting food?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yes taste..." Yami's hand roamed inside Yugi's leg. "But that is a lesson for a later time."  
  
Yugi's stomach demanded attention. "Guess, I'm hungry." He blushed.  
  
"As I am." Yami smiled. The Pharaoh slipped out of bed and returned with the fruit bowl. "Here we go."  
  
Yugi picked up an orange and began peeling its skin off. "What else are we going to do today?"  
  
"Any thing you wish little angel." Yami's fingers rubbed Yugi's cheek.  
  
Yugi peeled off a slice of the orange and ate it. "We can play?" He took off another slice and held it up to Yami's mouth. Some orange juice was on those fingers from the first slice.  
  
Yami took the piece into his mouth. He licked Yugi's fingers as well. "Mmmm...sweet but I bet not as sweet as you." Yami licked his lips. "What kind of game would you like to play?"  
  
"What kind of games are there?" Yugi asked. "All I know is duel monsters and a few others, but they require more than two people to play."  
  
"Well we can duel for a while and then I'll show you around my home." Yami kissed Yugi's lips.  
  
Yugi responded to the kiss nervously. When they pulled apart, he chirped, "Okay!"  
  
Yami retrieved his deck. "Do you want to look at my cards?"  
  
"Sure," Yugi said as he looked over at Yami's deck.  
  
Yami smiled and handed Yugi his deck. "Now, these five cards are one monster that can destroy a city." Yami held Exodia in his hand. "I had best keep them in my hand."  
  
"An entire city? Wow, that must be one powerful duel monster. Is that why it is broken up into five pieces?" Yugi asked while shuffling through Yami's deck.  
  
"Yes that one of the reasons it's in pieces." Yami look at the cards. "It also helps protect it from theft."  
  
Yugi held up the Dark Magician card and pulled out his Celtic Guardian card. "Do you think they will become friends?" 


	5. Love in the air and buying Dragon Bane

Wingzero: Tis a sad day.  
  
Jadej.j: Why?  
  
DS: She probably figured out she doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Wingzero: *thwacks her yami* It isn't that. -________-;;;; Why can't she be more like Yami Yugi? He's cool.  
  
DS: @_@ But I'm cool too. *is seeing stars*  
  
Jadej.j: She doesn't know when to keep her big mouth shut. Kind of reminds me of someone, but I won't go into that.  
Yami took a deep breath. "Once but I didn't enjoy it...she was just a tavern slut and I was drunk."  
  
Yugi's eyes had a hint of sorrow. He had wanted to be Yami's first. "That's sad to hear."  
  
"It was a mistake I regret for the rest of my life...Yugi." He kissed the boy deeply.  
  
Yugi responded to the kiss still nervous. "Can we play?"  
  
"If you want to stop just let me know." Yami nibbled Yugi's neck as his hands undid the boy's skirt.  
  
"Oh okay," Yugi agreed as he moaned. "It doesn't require clothes?"  
  
"No clothes at all." Yami gently pushed Yugi down on the bed.  
  
Yugi didn't resist against Yami. "So that means those go?" He tugged on the pharaoh's clothing.  
  
"Yes...." Yami moaned out. He removed his own skirt.  
  
Yugi started kissing Yami's neck and shoulders.  
  
Yami reached over for the oil on his dresser.  
  
"What's the oil for?" Yugi inquired.  
  
"It makes it easier to enter you without causing you too much pain." Yami poured some on his fingers and rubbed them together.  
  
"That's good to hear," Yugi said, wiggling around on the bed. He looked at Yami's fingers.  
  
Yami slowly moved his fingers down to Yugi's opening and slowly pushed one finger into the boy.  
  
Yugi gasped as he felt the intrusion. His muscles didn't relax.  
  
"Relax...it helps to relax" Yami spoke into Yugi's ear.  
  
Yugi took deep breaths and eventually his muscles relaxed.  
  
Yami waited for Yugi to relax. He then slowly moved the finger again.  
  
The small tri-colored teen waited patiently for the pharaoh to finish preparing him.  
  
A second finger entered Yugi. It moved with the first and soon they were joined by a third finger. It pushed back to find the sweet spot in Yugi.  
  
Yugi's body shivered as he moaned out loud. 'What was that?' Violet eyes looked at crimson eyes with curiosity.  
  
"The spot in you that will make this all wonderful." Yami moved his fingers for a moment longer. "Are you ready?"  
  
"I'm ready," Yugi nodded his head  
  
Yami removed his fingers and covered his manhood with the oil. "Relax." Yami slowly pushed his manhood into Yugi.  
  
Yugi forced himself to relax. "I'm trying to." He gripped the sheets and closed his eyes.  
  
Yami remained still. "Deep breath. Relax."  
  
Yugi took deep breaths and relaxed his muscles.  
  
Yami finished pushing in and slowly pulled out and then back in.  
  
Yugi moaned as he held onto the pharaoh. "More."  
  
Yami gripped Yugi's hips and deeply thrust into the boy. He moved faster.  
  
Yugi grabbed onto Yami as if his life very life depended on it. He arched in time with the pharaoh's thrusts.  
  
Yami then wrapped his hand around the boy's manhood and pumped it in time with his thrusts.  
  
"Mmmmmm, faster," Yugi moaned out loud as he started kissing Yami's chest.  
  
Yami did as Yugi ask. He moved faster. Sweat started to form on his back.  
  
Yugi moved to Yami's neck with his kisses as he too began to sweat.  
  
Yami nibbled Yugi's ear. He thrust deep into Yugi and pumped him hard.  
  
Yugi continued to arch back and kiss Yami. "Mmm." He felt comfortable in the pharaoh's strong arms.  
  
Yami squeezed Yugi's manhood. He licked the sweat off of Yugi's neck. He kept thrusting into the boy.  
  
Yugi's muscles tightened as he could feel his climax coming.  
  
"Aibou..." Yami bit his lip. He could feel boy tightening around him.  
  
"Yami," Yugi moaned back. His climax was coming very close.  
  
Yami thrust deep and fast into Yugi.  
  
Suddenly Yugi's world turned white as he climaxed, getting both of them dirty. "YAMI!!!"  
  
Yami thrust a few more times before he climaxed. His seed fill the small boy. He pulled out of Yugi. "Mmm...time for a bath."  
  
"Yes, being sticky isn't fun," Yugi said, before adding, "Neither is being sticky."  
  
"Come then." Yami picked up Yugi and walked him into his bathroom. The tub was filled with warm water.  
  
Yugi nuzzled against the pharaoh as he was being carried over to the bathroom. "You were good."  
  
"Thank you...you felt so right." Yami kissed Yugi's nose. They slipped into the water.  
  
Yugi splashed some water on the pharaoh and giggled.  
  
"You're silly angel." Yami smile at Yugi. He dunked his head under the water and pick up one of the many soap he had.  
  
Yugi gave Yami an innocent look and the puppy dog eyes. He also slipped under the water and wet his hair, before surfacing.  
  
Yami poured some of the soap into Yugi's hair and rubbed it in. "How does that feel?"  
  
"Mmmm, it feels good," Yugi moaned a little as he felt Yami's touch.  
  
Yami moved his fingers in Yugi's hair. "Good."  
  
Yugi splashed a little water as Yami washed his hair.  
  
Yami giggled. Then dunked Yugi in the water. "There all done." He smirked.  
  
Yugi was caught off guard and came back sputtering. "Please warn me."  
  
Yami smirked. "Well that for splashing in the tub." He kissed the boy. "Now do you want to wash my hair?"  
  
Yugi cutely pouted. "Okay." He had to stand up to reach Yami's hair as he grabbed the soap and applied it to the pharaoh's hair.  
  
Yami moaned and arched into Yugi's hands. "That's soft."  
  
Yugi massaged the soap into Yami's hair. "You like?"  
  
Yami nodded. "Yes I do." He purred.  
  
"That's good to hear," Yugi said softly. "Okay, you can rinse."  
  
Yami dunked into the water and came back up. "So you all clean now?"  
  
"Almost," Yugi replied as he took the body soap and started scrubbed behind himself down.  
  
Yami cleaned himself as well. "I'm glad you are happy."  
  
Yugi nodded his head as he climbed out of the tub, soaking wet. He shook his head, splashing water everywhere including Yami.  
  
Yami just giggled. He came out of the tub and did the same.  
  
Yugi looked around for something to dry himself with. "Where's you towels?"  
  
"Over here." Yami walked over to a group of red towels.  
  
Yugi waddled over towards Yami, as he couldn't walk straight.  
  
"You're going to be okay?" Yami handed the boy a red towel.  
  
"I'm going to be okay," Yugi assured him, as he took the towel. "I'm just a little sore."  
  
"That normal...so I heard." Yami patted Yugi's shoulder. "Come let's get some rest."  
  
"Okay," Yugi said as he dried his hair. The towel inadvertently covered his face.  
  
Yami dry himself off. "Come let's take a nap."  
  
Yugi smiled sweetly before he threw his towel at Yami and made a beeline for the bed.  
  
Yami dropped his towel and followed the boy to bed.  
  
Yugi hid underneath the covers of Yami's bed.  
  
"Where has my angel gone?" Yami looked about the room. "Oh my angel is gone."  
  
Yugi giggled from underneath the bed covers. He wiggled a bit.  
  
"Is he behind the chair?" Yami walked over to the chair. "Or is he hiding in the wardrobe?" Yami opened up the closet. "Is he under the bed?" He walked towards the bed.  
  
The small tri-colored boy giggled as he took a peek from underneath the bed overs. His violet eyes watched as Yami pretended to search for him.  
  
Yami came near the bed. "My angel. Where is my angel?" Suddenly Yami jumped on the bed.  
  
Yugi eeped as he scrawled further away from the pharaoh.  
  
"My angel...my love." Yami smiled at he looked at Yugi under the sheets.  
  
Yugi crawled out from underneath the sheets and pounced on Yami, while gigging.  
  
Yami giggled and kissed Yugi all over. "Come let's get some sleep now. We can have more fun later."  
  
Yugi yawned and closed his eyes. He curled up against Yami.  
  
Yami closed his own eyes, pulled up the sheets and hug Yugi.  
  
"I also want to be with you forever too," Seto ruffled Jou's hair. 'Maybe I can get through this. I have the support of my friends and lover.'  
  
"So will you..." Jou smiled warmly to Seto. "Or at least try too..."  
  
'Well we'll never know until we try,' the high priest thought. 'Maybe I can get rid of some of these memories by creating new ones.' "We could."  
  
Honey eyes looked into blue eyes. "We could do what?" He tilted his head one way.  
  
"Well, I can't guarantee that we will complete it, though I will try," Seto indicated the both of them and the bed.  
"How do you want me?" Jou's hand rubbed Seto's cheek.  
  
"A little less clothes would be nice," Seto smirked as he tugged on Jou's clothing.  
  
"Yes that would be nice..." Jou helped Seto with his skirt. Then he started to remove Seto's skirt.  
  
The high priest helped Jou remove his skirt. "Such a beautiful body." He admired the blonde's body.  
  
"But the scars...." There were some bad scars on Jou's stomach. "Dad thought I ate too much...sometimes..." Jou blushed and smiled. "But that's my past...let's make a future for us now."  
  
"Just as you have physical scars, I have emotional scars," Seto sighed. "We should set it aside and look towards the future, or we will be going nowhere."  
  
"Now true love." Jou nipped at Seto's neck. His hands roamed down Seto's back. "Mmm you soft."  
  
Seto pushed Jou back onto the bed, but he was willing to stop should Jou speak out.  
  
Jou moaned and started to purr. His legs rubbed against Seto's legs. "More..."  
  
Seto started kissing Jou's neck, chest, and along his jaw line. "Let's play."  
  
"What game?" Jou arched his back.  
  
"This game," Seto went down to Jou's special part and took it in his mouth. He started to suck.  
  
"AH!!!" Jou's hips bucked. "Master...oh oh..." The blonde gripped the sheets tightly.  
  
Seto held onto Jou's hips. He continued to suck as he waited to taste Jou.  
  
The blonde felt his heart pick up speed. His legs twitched as he felt Seto's mouth on his manhood. "Seto..."  
  
As his mouth was currently busy, the high priest couldn't reply so he reached out and started to play with one of Jou's balls.  
  
"Ah..." Jou arched his back and he wiggled his hips.  
  
Seto sucked harder this time and continued to play with Jou's ball.  
  
Honey eyes rolled back and Jou scream. "SETO!!!!" As he released into the dark hair teen's mouth.  
  
Seto drank all of Jou and crawled up to hm. "Mmmm. You are very tasty."  
  
Jou was panting. His face was flush. "Seto...I...never felt any thing like that before..." Honey eyes filled with warmth.  
  
: "That was only the appetizer," Seto said, using an analogy. "The main course is the real pleaser, from what I've heard."  
  
Jou's face turned brighter red. "And what is the main course?"  
  
Seto gave Jou a smirk. "You'll have to find out that one for yourself." He rubbed Jou's stomach and chest.  
  
Jou purred from Seto's touch. "Mmm...so soft hands...you have Seto..." Jou licked his dry lips.  
  
"Would you like to move onto the main course or shall we continue with the appetizer?" Seto asked huskily.  
  
"There's more of an appetizer? How when I'm spent like this..." Jou licked his lips again.  
  
"You'll be surprised how much one can do before the main course," Seto said slyly. He moved on top of Jou and started to kiss his chest, before taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking.  
  
Jou wiggled his hips as he felt Seto take a nipple into his mouth. His hands rubbed the back of Seto's body. The blonde moaned and purred  
  
Seto released his hold on Jou's nipple.  
  
Jou shook. His body arch again. His hips rub into Seto's hips. "Seto oh Seto....that feels so good."  
  
"So my little pup wants more?" Seto asked in a sultry voice. He grinded his hips against Jou's.  
  
He whined. "Seto oh Seto...please...more..." Jou rub against Seto.  
  
The high priest reached over to his night stand, hoping to find a bottle of oil, but found none. He then searched and cursed out loud.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jou looked at Seto.  
  
"I can't seem to find the oil," Seto replied as he scowled. He then searched the other night stand.  
  
"Did ya try the bathroom?" Honey eyes blink.  
  
"I might have left it there," Seto said, getting off of Jou and hurrying to the bathroom.  
  
Jou rolled on his stomach and wiggled his feet in the air. He loved the sight of his lover's ass.  
  
A few Egyptian curses can be heard from the bathroom as Seto searched through the entire room.  
  
-Poor Seto...my lover upset about some oil..- Jou stretched out on the bed.  
  
The high priest walked back outside holding a bottle of oil and rubbing his head. 'Stupid royal architects.'  
  
Jou sat up on his elbows. "Are you okay?" He licked his lips.  
  
"It's only a minor bump," Seto said as he sat down next to Jou. "Those blasted royal architects screwed up with the design to my bathroom."  
  
Jou sat up and kissed the bump. "So why do we need the oil?" His hands reach out for the small bottle.  
  
"It's to make it less painful for you when I enter you," Seto explained while he opened the bottle and applied some on his fingers.  
  
Jou blinked. "Okay." The blonde lay back down on his back.  
  
Seto placed his digit in front of Jou's entrance before slowly pushing it in.  
  
Jou gasped. "Ack..." He shook his head.  
  
"Relax, Jou, relax," Seto said soothingly. "Do you want me to continue?"  
  
Jou took a few deep breathes. His body relaxed. "Please keep going...."  
  
Seto pushed his finger all the way in and pulled it out a few times, before he added a second finger.  
  
Jou's head batted right and left. A purr came deep from Jou's throat. His hips rock against Seto's fingers.  
  
Soon a third finger entered Jou and Seto started to stretch the blonde out. 'Let's see. Where is that spot?'  
  
Jou blink. He wondered what Seto was doing now. Suddenly he yelped in pleasure. "Ah Seto..."  
  
"Ah, found it," Seto smirked as he pushed and pulled his fingers in out of Jou a few times.  
  
The blonde was a whimpering pile. "Seto...Seto...Seto..."  
  
"Yes, yes, yes?" Seto replied with an amused smirk.  
  
"What...what ...what was that...?" Jou was panting hard.  
  
"That makes you want more," Seto replied. He was currently placing oil on his manhood.  
  
"Oh!" Ruby was snickering in the back ground. "Oh she thinks it's funny I don't know that...."  
  
Seto chuckled. "That means I'll have to teach you." He placed himself at Jou's entrance. "Are you ready?"  
  
Jou's legs wrapped around Seto. "Yes..."  
  
The high priest slowly pushed himself into Jou. He didn't want to hurt the boy.  
  
Jou growled. "Too slow...." His legs locked in behind Seto and pushed him down into him. "Ah..." The blond nuzzled Seto's neck.  
  
"Oh, my little pup is impatient, isn't he?" Seto pushed himself all the way into Jou. He waited for the blonde to adjust to him.  
  
Jou took one of Seto's nipples and nipped at it. His hips rub against Seto's hips.  
  
Seto moaned. He then pulled back and thrusted back in. Pretty soon he started a rhythm.  
  
Jou rocked with Seto's moments. He bit down on to the nipple. He then blew on it  
  
The high priest moaned again. "Puppy knows how to play." His hands slipped onto Jou's manhood and he started to pump it in time with his thrusts.  
  
Whining and purring came from Jou's mouth. He rubbed hard against Seto. His heart was beating hard and fast. Sweat heavily covered Jou's body now.  
  
Seto's lips met Jou's lips as he pressed them together for a passionate kiss. He licked Jou's bottom lip, wanting entrance. At the same time, he continued to thrust deeply into the blonde and pump his manhood.  
  
Jou eagerly opened his mouth to Seto's tongue. He moaned and purred. He rose to each thrust Seto was doing.  
  
Seto plunged into Jou's mouth, tasting the blonde. 'Tastes sweet.' He ran his other hand along Jou's side.  
  
Jou's tongue played with Seto's. The blonde's hands roam Seto's lovely form.  
  
The brunette thrusted faster and deeper, trying to hit that sweet spot. His tongue played with Jou's.  
  
Jou's nails dug into Seto's side. He wanted to scream out to everyone Seto was his and his alone.  
  
The high priest broke the kiss as he needed oxygen. As soon as he was ready, he attacked Jou with several kisses.  
  
"Seto...please oh please....bond with me...I need you so much..." Jou kissed Seto's neck.  
  
'I wish I could bond with him,' Seto thought as he continued to make love to Jou.  
  
Jou stop for a moment. He was panting. "Did you say something, Seto?"  
  
"I didn't say anything," Seto replied with a confused look. 'I think my pup is losing it.'  
  
"I'm not losing it." Honey eyes stared into blue eyes.  
  
"This is getting weird," Seto paused in their love making. 'Are you reading my mind?'  
  
Honey eyes widened. Jou just nodded. 'Do you hear me?'  
  
'Yes, I do,' Seto thought to Jou. 'I guess we have bonded though I'm not really sure.'  
  
'Our gift?' Jou was panting. 'Let's finish this first...then start asking questions...' Jou kissed Seto's lips.  
  
'Yes, let's finish,' Seto thought as he continued to thrust into Jou, making sure he hit his sweet spot every single time.  
  
Jou arched back and moaned. The blonde as well purred. 'At least we don't have to speak with words now...'  
  
'That frees up out mouths for this.' Seto went in for another deep and passionate kiss.  
  
'Indeed...soul mate...' Jou kissed back with every part of the heat.  
  
The high priest deepened the kiss and nipped at Jou's bottom lip for entrance. He continued to thrust deeper, trying to hit Jou's sweet spot every time.  
  
Jou's mouth opened and he arched into Seto's body. He felt something growing inside him. 'Seto...something...I...' Jou screamed as he came.  
  
: 'JOU!!' Seto screamed as he filled Jou with his essence. He broke the kissed and collapsed onto the blonde. 'That was fun.'  
  
'Yes..' Jou purred. 'Can we do it again...' The blonde had a smirk on his face.  
  
'You need to rest, after all this is your first,' Seto informed Jou as he pulled out of the blonde.  
  
'Why...?' Jou's hand rubbed Seto's chest.  
  
'You body isn't used to this type of activity,' Seto explained to Jou. He laid next to him.  
  
'Oh...' Jou move closer to Seto. 'What other kind of fun can we have? Or should we talk about this newly form bond.' He sucked on Seto's neck.  
  
'Aren't you tired?' Seto wondered where Jou could have that much energy stored. 'As for the bond, I'll have to do some research in the royal library.'  
  
'A bit...' Jou nipped Seto's shoulder. 'Do you want help looking....I want learn about this gift...'  
  
Seto yawned out loud. 'How about we take a nap before hitting the library.'  
  
'Sure that's fine...' Jou smiled. 'I'm going to wash up.' He slowly slipped out of bed but he didn't get far though. He yelped as he slid down on to the floor.  
  
The brunette immediately rushed over to the blonde's side. 'I should have warned you about this. I'm sorry.' He helped Jou back to the bed.  
  
Jou just giggled. 'Not your fault but I really need a bath...' He looked silly at Seto.  
  
'Then a bath it is.' Seto picked up Jou bride style and carried him to the bathroom.  
  
'Thanks....love.' Jou nuzzled Seto's neck.  
  
'Your welcome, my puppy.' Seto placed Jou into the tub before joining the blonde. The bath water had already been drawn.  
  
Jou pouted but smile soon after. 'My legs feel like jelly...'  
  
'It's normal to feel that way.' Seto started washing Jou's body. 'Do you want your hair to be washed?'  
  
Jou move into Seto's hands. 'Yes....'  
As soon as Seto was finished washing Jou's body, he wetted Jou's hair. He picked up the soap and lathered it into the blonde hair.  
  
Jou purred. 'Seto...I'm so glad I'm yours....and when the time is right I will have our children...'  
  
'You don't know how grateful I am that you're willing to bear our children. Perhaps, we can have one boy and one girl or would you prefer more?'  
  
'I want twins...and maybe another after that.' Jou purred as Seto wash his hair.  
  
'Are you sure you want twins?' Seto asked a little worried, since men weren't built to carry babies, but through magic it was possible.  
  
'Yes. You are worry about something?' Jou looked at Seto. 'Maybe Ruby can help us...it's just a thought.'  
  
'Yes, I am, but we'll deal with it together,' Seto replied, trying to sound assuring. He rinsed of Jou, before cleaning himself off.  
  
'Okay.' Jou smiled at Seto and hugged him.  
  
Once they were both cleaned, Seto dried the both of them off with the towels in his bathroom and carried Jou to his bed. He placed Jou in it, before joining the blonde.  
  
'So a nap and then to find out about our bond...' Jou yawned.  
  
'Yes.' Seto replied as he closed his eyes and pulled the covers over the both of them. He pulled Jou closer to his body.  
  
Ryou ate the last of his meal. "Well I think it's time for us to get that dragon bane."  
  
Malik nodded his head and finished his breakfast. "Sure thing." He stood up, making sure his sword didn't hit anything.  
  
Ryou paid for his meal and juice. "This way then." He took a few steps towards the door.  
  
Malik reached into his pouch and pulled out enough coins to pay for his meal. He silently followed Ryou.  
  
"If we are lucky we'll run into Bakura as well." Ryou walked down the street. He came to a stop in front of a jewel shop. He saw all the dragon type jewelry. "I should tell Seto about these. No doubt he wants to mark Jou as his slave." Lot's of different color dragon jewelry shone in the light.  
  
Malik stopped in front of the jewelry shop. When he heard the healer's comment, he wondered why Ryou made that statement. 'What does the high priest and dragons have in common? Oh yeah, he's the master of three Blue Eyes White Dragons. Now it makes sense.' "Maybe we will, maybe we won't. Only the gods will know."  
  
"That very true Malik but still Seto is a person that make speople know what is his all the time." Ryou came to the dark alleyway. "The shop is down here."  
  
Malik's eyes immediately scanned the area for any potential danger. He loosened his sword from its scabbard as soon as he had a bad feeling about it. "Someone is watching us." He said as entered the dark alleyway.  
  
Ryou nodded. "Okay. One step at a time." He then headed down the alleyway.  
  
Malik pulled on his sword so that he could easily remove it should there be any immediate danger. "Don't stray too far ahead or I might not be able to get to you in time." He continued down the alleyway.  
  
Ryou slowed his step a bit. "The shop is just around the next bend."  
  
The Egyptian blonde tilted his head to hear something, before rushing past Malik. He rounded the corner and grabbed someone who had been watching them. Malik had that person in a hold, when he dragged the person over to where he left Ryou.  
  
"Get your hands off of me!" a certain white haired thief yelled.  
  
"Malik, it's okay." Ryou came over to the pair. "Hello Bakura. I have wonderful news for you." The healer smiled.  
  
Malik nodded his head and released Bakura, though he kept an eye on the white haired thief.  
  
Bakura muttered a few choice words, before turning his attention to the healer. "What could be wonderful news?"  
  
"The death mark has been taken off you." Ryou beamed. "The Pharaoh would like your help and maybe now you don't have to steal any more. You can come live in the palace if you wish." Ryou was grinning ear to ear.  
  
Cold brown eyes blinked several times as he digested the information. "The pharaoh has actually taken the death mark off of me and he wants me to work for him. Are you sure about that? I know I'm not the most trustworthy of people."  
  
Ryou nodded. "He did." The healer looked at Malik. "Any ways I'm going to get some dragon bane and then head back to the palace. Would you like to join us?"  
  
"Well, I don't have anything better to do," Bakura shrugged. He looked towards Malik, who also shrugged. "I don't see why not."  
  
"I'll make sure the coast is clear," the violet eyed Egyptian said, before moving around the corner.  
  
"How you been?" Ryou smiled at Bakura.  
  
"I've been doing okay," Bakura leaned against a wall, while keeping an eye on the surroundings. "I was wondering something."  
  
Ryou looked at Bakura. "And what was that?"  
  
"How could the pharaoh have any use of my talents?" Bakura wondered. "I'm a professional thief."  
  
"One thing. You can sneak around right? No one will see you. I think the Pharaoh is worried about someone betraying him." Ryou glanced over to where Malik went.  
  
"Of course, I have yet to be caught," Bakura smirked proudly. "Someone betray the pharaoh? Why doesn't that not surprise me?" He still kept a watch.  
  
"Well there the bandits that seem to be getting stronger and Yami has been feeling something not right in the palace for a least a week now."  
  
"And I suppose he wants my advice or me to look out for them?" Bakura asked as they waited for Malik to return.  
  
"Both. Maybe you can become more." Ryou smiled softy at Bakura  
  
Bakura raised his brow. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well you could become a spy or a guard something you really want to be." Ryou leaned up on the wall beside Bakura.  
  
"I never had any real ambitions while growing up," Bakura sighed. "It was hard enough staying alive. I couldn't afford to be dreaming."  
  
"Well then you can start dreaming." Ryou's hand rubbed Bakura's hand.  
  
Bakura felt something on his hand and looked down only to find Ryou's hand. "Just what are you doing?"  
  
Ryou blushed. "Oh sorry I didn't..." He looked away from Bakura.  
  
"I'm not used to human contact," Bakura shrugged.  
  
"That's understandable, you have been alone all this time. So are you coming back to the palace with me and Malik?"  
  
"I don't see why I shouldn't," Bakura said just as a blood splattered Malik made his entrance.  
  
"Today is not a good day to go there," Malik sighed.  
  
"Oh dear and I really need that dragon bane. Seto has been waiting a week already." Ryou pushed away from the wall. "Let me think." He tapped his head.  
  
Malik smirked. "I've taken care of all of them. No need to worry. Be careful where you step though. It's kind of messy."  
  
"So you're that type of person," Bakura said and turned pale as soon as he saw the carnage. "Did you really have to do that?"  
  
"They left me no choice," Malik replied as he cleaned his sword.  
  
"Oh my maybe they were after me..." Ryou picked up his robe as he walked through the blood and bodies. "This place being on of the few places that sells dragon bane. Or maybe it's Seto they are after..." The shop came into view. 'Dragon's Wings'  
  
Malik followed behind Ryou, not caring where he stepped as he was already covered with blood. Bakura meanwhile was trying to avoid getting blood on his clothes as he didn't want to wash them out.  
  
"I'll be a minute." Ryou push the door open and walk in.  
  
Malik walked over to the door and waited outside as did Bakura.  
  
A middle aged man sat behind a counter. He was currently weighing some dragon nails. Shelves of different potions and assortments lined the store.  
  
"Hello. I need some dragon bane and some dragon scales please." The white hair teen came over to the counter.  
  
"Good morning to you, young man," the shop owner greeted the healer. "How much would you like of each?" He retrieved the two items.  
  
"Well I need 2 kgs of dragon bane and 1 kg of the dragon scales." Ryou took his money pouch out.  
  
"That will be fifteen gold coins," the shop owner said as he measured both the dragon bane and dragon scales.  
  
"Here you go." Ryou counted out the coins. "I hope business been well."  
  
"Business hasn't been well, ever since those renegades entered the area," the shop owner shook his head. He handed over the two bags.  
  
"Then I have some good news. The men that been shadowing your shop had been taken care off. My bodyguard cleaned up the alleyway of them. Now you might have to clean up the bodies...." Ryou took the bags from the man. "Thank you." He then turned to leave the shop.  
  
"That is good news, thank you very much," the shop owner said gratefully. "And please thank your body guard. I don't mind the clean up as long as there it doesn't involve any fighting. I'm getting too old for that kind of stuff."  
  
"Take care then." Ryou stepped out of the shop. "Okay I got what I need. Let's get back to the palace. Malik, the shop owner says thanks you for the clean up of the alleyway."  
  
"No problem," Malik said. "It gave me a decent workout anyways."  
  
"Only you can say that," Bakura said sarcastically as he prepared to leave the bloody area. "You might want to do something about your armor."  
  
"You think?" Malik said looking at his armor.  
  
Ryou giggled. "Well let's get going now."  
  
"Sure, I suppose you don't know where I can get my armor cleaned," Malik asked the healer as he followed Ryou along with Bakura.  
  
"In the palace we have an armory that cleans armor and sharpen swords." Ryou smiled as he came out of the alleyway. The sun felt good on his face.  
  
"Maybe they will clean mine," Malik said looking at his armor. "I tend to clean it after every battle and it takes too long."  
  
"If you didn't kill as much, then you wouldn't have to," Bakura said as he followed Ryou.  
  
"Now, now no bickering." Ryou grined at both boys. The palace came into view. "Don't worry Bakura just stay with me and nothing will happen."  
  
"Yes mother," both Bakura and Malik teased the healer.  
  
"If not I can always use Malik as a shield," Bakura said thoughtfully.  
  
"You wish," Malik huffed.  
  
"Come children this way." Ryou winked at both of them.  
  
"Fine," Bakura and Malik said at the same time. They walked after Ryou past the first guards, who gave Bakura and Malik a strange look.  
  
Ryou could feel all the sex energy as he walked towards his room. He almost lost his footing. "I think the Pharaoh is busy right now. Come my room is over here we can talk for a while."  
  
"Where should I go to get my armor clean?" Malik asked as they entered the palace. "I don't know my way around."  
  
"That's right first let get your armor clean, but let's get Bakura in my room. It maybe best he isn't seen too much until we talk to the Pharaoh." Ryou looked at both boys.  
  
"I don't mind," Malik said as they walked towards Ryou's room. "It's not like I'm not used to it, wearing bloodied armor."  
  
"Here you go Bakura." Ryou opened the door to his room. "You can take a bath and I see if I can find you some new clothes as I take Malik to the armory. We will not be long."  
  
"Sure, I haven't had one for the past couple of days," Bakura said, entering the room. "I could really use one. Thanks." He said the last word as if forced to, since he wasn't used to saying it.  
  
"Your welcome. Come Malik I show you the armory." Ryou walked down the hallway.  
  
Malik nodded his head and followed after Ryou. "So when can I meet his highness?"  
  
"I'm not sure..." Ryou took a deep breath. He noted the sex energy came not just from Yami's room but Seto's. "We usually have lunch together. That will be the best time to meet him."  
  
"Sounds like the pharaoh and high priest are getting some action," Malik said as he heard the moans and screams from the two rooms. "Maybe by then, they'll be a little more presentable."  
  
Ryou blushed. "Yes...I would believe so..." Ryou hurry down the hall. "The armory is over here."  
  
Malik just followed the healer down towards the armor.  
  
Ryou took a deep breath. "Here we go." He showed Malik the armory.  
  
Malik entered the armory where the attendant started helping him.  
  
In the meantime, Bakura had stripped out of his dusty clothing and slipped into the water. 'Man, a nice warm bath is hard to come by.'  
  
Ryou leaned up against a wall. He knew Yami would have Yugi as his own but Seto. He remembered how the dark hair teen was redrawn within himself. Jou must have just broke down those walls.  
  
Bakura washed himself and looked around. 'I wonder how my first meeting with the pharaoh is going to be. I wonder what he's like, if all those rumors are in fact true.'  
  
"How your armor coming Malik." Ryou was leaning on the wall.  
  
"It's coming along fine," Malik said as he took it off and handed it over piece by piece to the attendant. The attendant was doing a good job on cleaning his armor.  
  
"That's good to hear." Ryou pushed off the wall. "Can you find you own way back to my room?"  
  
"Sure, I'll be there as soon as he's finished," Malik called to the healer.  
  
"Okay." Ryou walked quickly back to his room. He opened the door and entered his room. "Bakura?" He called out.  
  
"I'm still in here," Bakura replied from the bathroom. "Don't come in. I haven't finished cleaning myself." He hurried up with the process.  
  
"Don't worry I'm not." Ryou sank down in his bed.  
  
"Where's the towels?" Bakura called out from the bathroom. "Is there some place I can wash my clothes?"  
  
Ryou sat up. "The white towels are to the right of you and I have something for you to wear." He jumped off the bed and pulled out some clothes for Bakura. "I'll leave them at the door." Which he did.  
  
"I found them," Bakura replied as he walked over to the towels. He then dried himself off and wrapped one towel around his waist. He grabbed another towel and started to dry off his hair while he walked out.  
  
"There are your clothes." Ryou pointed to Bakura's feet.  
  
"Sure," Bakura picked up the clothes, after drying off his hair. His muscles tightened as he moved around.  
  
"Forgive me if I seem nervous. I pick up emotions...and there were some strong ones in the hallway."  
  
Bakura raised a brow. "You mean from those rooms with the interesting activities?"  
  
Ryou nodded quickly. "The biggest shock is the High Priest is active in one of the interesting activities."  
  
"What would be shocking about the high priest doing it?" Bakura asked as he stepped into the bathroom with the clothes.  
  
"Well he has so many walls that he built around himself." Ryou looked at his feet.  
  
"He reminds me of someone I know, or should I say two people I know," Bakura said from the bathroom.  
  
Ryou let out a breath and fell back on the bed. "It's been a busy morning...."  
  
"It has been for the both of us," Bakura said, emerging from the bathroom.  
  
Ryou looked at Bakura. "You look good in that."  
  
"You think so?" Bakura was looking in the mirror.  
  
"Yes you do." Ryou smiled. "I hope Malik is okay."  
  
"After seeing the damage he's done, I wouldn't want to run into him in a dark alley," Bakura said turning to Ryou.  
  
"Yes indeed. I met him last night when he save Jou from attacker."  
  
"So that's how you know him," Bakura said as he walked over to the healer.  
  
Ryou nodded. "Yes, Malik had a few cuts from his attacker but from the signs of blood on his cloak, his attacker received the worst of it."  
  
Bakura sat on Ryou's bed. "So what do we do until the pharaoh has rested from his recent activities?"  
  
Ryou turn onto his side. "Don't know."  
  
"What is there to do around here?" Bakura flopped onto the bed.  
  
"Well I make my meds and potions." Ryou looked at Bakura.  
  
"Okay, so maybe I pick up a few things," Bakura shrugged. 


End file.
